Hidden Amber
by KJWilliston
Summary: [COMPLETE]Kagome sings at a dance club as a job. What if she uses this to get revenge on the popular guy who had picked on her forever. What happens when she ends up fall for him instead? KagInu MirSan
1. A Show That's Hard to Forget

Kayla Chan: Here and ready to write a fic! Hehehe, I've been driving my art teacher crazy with Inu-Yasha. In art our homework drawing were choice, all week I drew Inu-Yasha. Hahahahahaha, man he is ready to kill! On with the fic.before he discovers my secret fanfiction plots!  
  
Oh one more thing, this story is based on my Manga, Noir Angel. Please don't steal.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but if I did, I'd be one of happiest people alive, like any other Inu-Yasha fan would be. But I DO OWN Noir Angel, what this fic is based on.  
  
Summary  
  
Kagome and her friend Sango has always been the subject of the popular kids jokes, but when a very important show comes up, They decide to beat the popular kids at there own games. Changing their looks and taking on their usual stage names they help the other perform at a show. Now there worlds will never be the same, especially when no one knows who they really are.  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
Chapter 1- A Show that is Hard to Forget  
  
"Get out of my way wench," Inu-Yasha laughed as he pushed her out of his way into a locker.  
  
She flinched a bit as she came into contact with the lockers. Yet she was use to the pain and she showed no sign of her caring what she did to him. Some of Inu-Yasha's friend walked behind him and laughed as they called her a wench as they went by.  
  
"One of these days I'm going to get him so back," she hissed as he left from her vision.  
  
"KAGOME," her friends voice called from down the hallway.  
  
"Hi Sango," she greeted her friend.  
  
"Did Inu-Yasha and his friends do it again?"  
  
Kagome answered with a nod and sighed. When she was about eleven a guy named Inu-Yasha had transferred to her class. He was mean and cruel from the start. And from that moment the popular kids had taken an instant liking to him. Almost five years later, here he was the most popular ass in the school. He was also popular because he was a Hanyou.  
  
Kagome didn't see what was so cool about an ass that could run fast. Sure he could jump high and could do many things; also he had those dog years. Most of the time, she'd just like to jump on his back and pull his ears off. That was a fantasy of Kagome's, inflicting pain on him, and tell him that this was what he did to her.  
  
"Well cheer up, I have some great news," Sango smiled widely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well at Pulsing Beat you have another show tonight," Sango grinned. (Pulsing Beat is a dance club just so u know)  
  
"They want me.AGAIN!"  
  
"Like I've always told you, you have talent, but I have some more good news," Sango cheered by putting her hand in the air.  
  
"What is it this time," Kagome asked. "Last time it was new pants and a really skimpy shirt."  
  
"No better," Sango grin widened. "You get to show Inu-Yasha up!"  
  
"Oh God No," she freaked to what her friend had said. "Please tell me his band isn't playing there too."  
  
Her friend nodded with her cheesy grin still on her face. She then gave her the Show-him-up-like-you-always-fantasize look. Kagome's eye widened and shook her head.  
  
"No, no, no, since when does the popular kids band play at Pulsing Beat, that's where the less unpopular kids go. Oh God! That means that all the popular kids are going to be there," she cried covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Kagome.they won't know it's you or me, remember, and remember what we do to our self's," Sango put a hand on her friends shoulder. "We do it all the time, no one ever guessed it was you."  
  
"Yeah I guess so.I'll go on," Kagome sighed known she couldn't win.  
  
"You'll crush them into the dust!"  
  
* * *  
Kagome put on the last of her make-up. She usually hated to put it on, but she didn't want anyone to realize that she was Milla instead of Kagome. She finished and looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was wavy and let down long. Her lips had a deep scarlet red. Her half top was also a scarlet red to match her lips. It stopped only an inch below her breasts. She had on pale pink eye shadow on her eyes. Along with some cover-up on her face, to cover any shine spots. Her pants next were a deep navy blue; on it were patches of brown and gray materials.  
  
She sucked in a deep breath, and then made it too back stage, their Sango waited for her. Sango wore a loose tank that was black; she wore a pair of blue jeans that were close to Kagome's pair only, there were green and yellow patches and the blue jean color was a bit lighter.  
  
Kagome looked around the back stage, there were many people she knew from school, and others that preformed every weekend with her. She smiled, it wouldn't be that bad of a night, it would be like any other night. Her eyes turned to the back of the stage. There stood Inu-Yasha's band. He sat with his guitar in the corner. He held his pick in his fingers as he practiced before the show.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't be so cool looking after you perform," Sango smiled.  
  
"OMG," someone shouted.  
  
Kagome turned and looked at two teenage girls ho looked to be fourteen running up to her. They stopped in front of her and started to talk to her.  
  
"MILLA, YOU'RE THE COOLEST," one shouted waving her hand in front of her.  
  
"YOU THE BEST AND MOST TALENTED ONE HERE, WE COME TO ALL YOUR SHOWS," the other freaked.  
  
Kagome who was hoping not to attract too much attention looked around to meet many gazes from many people. She once again tried to shallow the lump in her throat, but it didn't work. Sango saw this and stepped between the girls and Kagome.  
  
"Sorry, but Milla has to do some warm ups, but after the show I'm sure she'd be more then glad to talk after the show," Sango explained.  
  
"I'll meet you here after the show," Kagome smiled feeling better.  
  
"Oh thank you," they both explained as they left.  
  
"Close call huh?"  
  
"Yes, I swear if that happens again I'll faint."  
  
A woman watched up to Kagome, "Your up Milla."  
  
"Thank you," she replied as she gave Sango a smile.  
  
Kagome turned again but the lump in her throat grew again when she realized, that since Inu-Yasha's band had to be set up near the stage, she had to go right by them. She sucked in a deep breath and started to walk forward. She was half way to the stage when all three of the band members looked up. All had their eyes on her. She wasn't going to let them stop her. Not this time.  
  
She came to the curtain and pulled it open some. Waiting to be introduced. She looked back at Sango, but instead met the golden eyes of Inu-Yasha. She jumped quickly in surprise.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, waiting to be told to go out," she replied turning away from his gaze.  
  
"You're performing tonight?"  
  
"Yes I always perform.I"  
  
"NOW INTRODUCING OUR STAR, OUR ANGEL, OUR VERY OWN.MILLA."  
  
Her cue, she opened the curtain to the blacken stage. Only the sound of her heels was heard. She stopped at center stage, and the stage lights flashed on. Blinding her for a second. She looked out at the audience who were on the dance floor, She made a quick spin and her music started up.  
  
RELEASE ME takusaan no yume ya akogare kakaeteta  
RELEASE MY HEART kono Te de subete toki hanate ima  
  
She made a little spin again, ending with a dip made by an invisible partner. She then got back up and smiled at the audience in front of her as they cheered her on. She walked towards the edge of the stage where some of her usual fans watched in excitement.  
  
Itsumo nanika CONTORORU Ni WA  
Kikanakutte ITA yo ne  
Kidomoru to hazu saseru you Na  
BURAKKU HOORU  
Ochirande kakushini mo chanto mitsumete yukou  
Kurikaeshi  
  
When she reached the edge of the stage, she reached for some of the fans who reached out to touch her. She randomly picked a handsome young man out and pulled him onto the stage with her. She started to do a small and simple tango like dance with him, which was easy for him to learn in just those seconds. She then pressed her face closer to his, making him beet red.  
  
Honto no yuuki WA jibuun o shinjita  
Chikara umaretaanda ne  
Atarimae Ni yatte noketteta  
Anata mietara  
Fushizen Na kurokeki to shizen Ni toreta kiita  
  
She pulled away and placed her hand in his face. Then started to dance behind him him. He turned to face her, she pointed at his chest as she continues with the next verse.  
  
RELEASE ME oshiete honto Ni mirai Ni kibou WA aru no  
RELEASE MY HEART honki de kokoro Ni egaitara  
Hora ne kanjiteru  
  
She then pushed him off the stage, and the screaming crowds below caught him and held him up, until he was ready to stand on his own two feet. She smiled at the crowd and did a twist with her hips before she finished the last verse.  
  
RELEASE ME daremo ga tadamachi tsuzukeru mirai o  
RELEASE MY HEART kono Te de jitsuken shitte yuku yo saa  
RELEASE ME takusaan no yume ya akogare kakaeteta  
RELEASE MY HEART kokoro o subete toki hanate ima  
  
She jumped and spun in mid air, landing she proceeded to spin again, this time spinning until she was on one knee. The music ended and the lights went out. A less then five seconds later they snapped back on, reveling a now empty stage. The crowd then broke out into fits of screams and cheers, and slightly the sound of whistles.  
  
While back stage many of the other fans, as well as bands and other performers cheered and called out to her. While Kouga and Sesshoumaru as well as Inu-Yasha who had watched the show. Kouga nodded and looked dreamy eyes. (I can't leave that out! I'd be crazy) Sesshoumaru looked amused that a human would be so talented, but showed no sign of any attraction to the fact a human did so well. Inu-Yasha held an expression that showed nothing, just a blank expression.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Kayla Chan: Wow, done with this chapter! What do you all think. Some really exciting stuff eh? Not as good as the show or many other Inu-Yasha fics. But who cares, I'm proud that this is my first Inu-Yasha fic posted.not my first.but the others are too damn long.  
  
C U All Next Time  
  
Now just review me! 


	2. Performing Revenge

Kayla Chan: Hello everyone. Well my two reviewers, I was hoping for more, but hey, who cares, I just love writing. So I want everyone to enjoy this chapter, so well like enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha, but if I did, I'd be the happiest person alive, I assure you, I would be. I however DO OWN Noir Angel, so no stealing!  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
Chapter 2- A Plan  
  
Sango cheered and jumped with joy when Kagome came back from her performance. (Would Sango really jump around like that?)  
  
"That was your best show yet!"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Sango explained. (Now that sounds like the Sango we all know and love!)  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend. She nodded thanks and turned some. Now meeting the girls who had tried to praise her earlier.  
  
"We're back," they chanted.  
  
"It's good to see you ladies again," she replied.  
  
The second girl opened her bag and pulled put a huge bouquet of white roses. Holding the roses together was paper and a band rubber band. On the paper read many peoples names.  
  
"All your fans in our class signed as well helped pay for the roses."  
  
"Tell everyone I said thank you, and also thank them for being supporters," Kagome smiled at the two young girls.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome, Friday night you kicked some serious ass," Sango shouted. "And you're going to be even better in the competition in two months."  
  
A crowd of girls suddenly ran by with bulletins in hand. They stopped at the bulletins board and pasted something, then continued on.  
  
Kagome looked at Sano as she returned the same look. They then both dashed off so they could see what was pasted.  
  
The two girls gasped at what they saw on the bulletin. There was a picture of Kagome at the show last Friday on the stage. Below it read:  
  
IDENITY REVELED  
  
With much research we have discovered the identity of "Milla" who rocked the show at Pulsing Beat on Friday night. Anyone who wishes to know her identity, come to the theater at lunch.  
  
"Kagome grabbed Sango's collar on her uniform, "Oh my god how could they have found out."  
  
"I-I don't know," Sango replied clearly in shock.  
  
"Morning ladies," a voice said from behind.  
  
They turned to now face Miroku, who had been sick all last week. He smiled his goofy grin.  
  
"How was the show?"  
  
The looked down now letting his eyes have the view of the bulletin. He smiled and shook his head. They stared in disbelieve.  
  
"Don't worry," he started to laugh. "You kicked ass, so some poular bitch wanted a piece of the action."  
  
"WHO," Kagome demanded.  
  
".Tenji Kumi."  
  
"Tenji-san! She's blonde, I have black hair."  
  
"I know she's now a raven head," Miroku grinned more.  
  
"She changed her hair color just so she could be twice as popular!" this was really burning Kagome up.  
  
"Wait, I have a plan to get Kumi back!" Sango smiled her devilish smile.  
  
AT LUNCH  
  
Kagome held her breath back stage. She now had her hair curled and tied in the back in a loose wild braid, just letting the curls see through. She wore a simple shirt that had "Boys make nice Pets" on the front. And she wore a simple long blue jean shirt.  
  
"I still think that the school uniform would have been great," Kagome sighed turning to Miroko and Sango.  
  
"I'll go turn up the music," Miroku smiled leaving the stage. "And the special features."  
  
"You'll be great," Sango smiled. "As you always are!"  
  
Sango and Kagome hid behind some stage props as they saw Kumi come from behind the other side of the stage, many of her preppy friends not far behind her.  
  
"Wait until the lights go out," Sango whispered to her friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Inu-Yasha sat back in the theater, his legs stretched out on the sit in front of him. The only reason he was here was a few of the popular friends of his had dragged him there. He had to admit though.he wanted to know who out did the band on Friday.  
  
He looked around; a few friends' girlfriends were missing, which was very strange. He sighed and let the through slip his mind. Just then the lights went out.  
  
* * *  
  
"NOW!" Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
Kagome did her usual dash to the middle of the stage without a sound technique. When she made it she turned to microphone on.  
  
"Some of you people were mistaken. I won't be reveling who I am tonight, but I will however will perform a song," she said.  
  
Then Miroku who was in the control room snapped a spotlight on Kagome as he was suppose to. As soon as she was seen the theater was filled with applause from the students. She smiled as she music started.  
  
When you call on me  
When I hear you breath  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive  
  
She took a step to the right in a sliding matter. She then lide back a step to her original position.  
  
When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive  
  
Her hand extended to the sky as she watched the students in aw. She then started to take easy steady steps towards the front of the stage.  
  
When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive  
  
She continued to star out at her fellow students. Her eyes stopped and grew wide. She tried the best she could to continue on with her song.  
  
You've set my heart on fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a woman on clouds above  
  
She had met the Inu-Yasha's famous fiery golden eyes, but they seemed calmer then they always were when he looked at the other her.  
  
She took some steps back and fancied a spin before stepping back some more.  
  
I couldn't get much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
Cause I am alive  
  
His eyes gaze never left hers. It scared her admit it, but she liked the way he was looking at her. It made her feel.so alive.  
  
Sure he called her a wench all the time and pushed her into a wall or locker. Yet she had heard of his gentle side sometimes, even if she hadn't witnessed it.  
  
When you reach for me  
Raising spirits high  
God knows that  
That I'll be the one  
Standing by through good  
And through trying times  
  
Kagome felt invincible, she turned her head slightly and sent a wicked smile to Kumi, who was standing in dumbfounded shock. She looked back at Inu-Yasha who was still locking with his gaze. Without realizing what she had done she winked at him.  
  
And it's only begun  
I can't wait for the rest of my life  
  
He looked a little surprised, much like she was. Next she did a multiple spin like a ballerina in fast-forward. She spun to center stage. She caught herself and felt a sudden feel of proud ness wash over hr and then sung the next part with an ever more emotional filled verse.  
  
When you call on me  
When you reach for me  
I get wings to fly  
I fell that  
When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I know that I'm alive  
  
She met his gaze one last time, and watched him smile at her. She felt her face burn yet smiled. She had never seen smile like that unless he was torturing some poor child.  
  
I get wings to fly  
God knows that I'm.  
ALIVE  
  
She finished her song, Miroku shit the spot light off, and she excited the stage. The lights came back on and she was gone yet again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hurry up, class is going to start any minute," Kagome shouted to Sango who helplessly tried to crush the curls out of Kagome's hair.  
  
"There Kagome, that'll have to do," Sango put her brush in her bag. "If we stay any loner we'll get in some big shit."  
  
The girls left the washroom and dashed off to make their fourth period classes.  
  
The girls spilt since they had different classes. Kagome started fir her art class. She turned her last corner and was suddenly brought to a stop. Her eyes widened.  
  
She had nearly smashed into Inu-Yasha. (I wasn't going to make her bump into him and fall into his arms, that is over used in too many fics) She stared ready for some sort of insult, yet it never came.  
  
"There you are, sensei sent me to-" he stared at her.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
He reached over and pulled out a small bundle of her hair. She didn't understand why until she saw it. There in his hand was a piece of hair that was still in a perfect small curl.  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Kayla Chan: Hahahahaha I'm an evil bitch right? Well too bad, whahaha. See what happens next into chapter 4! 


	3. Dance Miroku and Sango chapter

Kayla Chan: Well I left you with that evil cliffhanger, but I couldn't keep it like that forever, so here you go with chapter three!  
  
Thank you to the following:  
  
Demon FighteTr  
  
WaterGoddessKasey  
  
Ami  
  
Amethyst Hanyou   
  
DespitefulSaint  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts  
  
AND  
  
PRONGS147!  
  
Thanks all I love your reviews!  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
Chapter 3- Dance (For all the Sango/Miroku fans)  
  
"Oh that, I tried to curl my hair this morning, but I was late. I must have forgot to brush it out completely," she freed her hair from his gaze and brushed it out with her fingers.  
  
With that said and done she passed him into the classroom where her art history exam was waiting for her to write it.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome put down her pen as she had just finished her art history exam. She looked at a few others who were either done or struggling to finish.  
  
She yawned; she had been up all night studying for this exam. It was a bit sad that she had studied all night and she was now falling asleep for studying so hard.  
  
She looked back at Inu-Yasha who too was finished his exam. He saw her looking at him and looked back at her, glaring. She rolled her eyes and turned away.  
  
He hadn't taken what she had told him well. In fact.she knew for a fact he didn't believe it what so ever. She remembered what had happened earlier and sighed.  
  
She sighed in relief as the bell had rung. She packed her things, as she got ready to leave. She finished and put her bag on her back then she left for her last period class. She smiled when she entered the hall and she met Sango who was trying to get Miroku's ever so perverted hands away from her.  
  
"Will you stop groping me you damn hentai lover," Sango hissed.  
  
"Hello," Kagome greeted the two.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how was the Arts History Exam," Miroku asked.  
  
"It was boring as exams usually are," Kagome sighed.  
  
"I'm working on Friday, are you two going to the club," Miroku asked the two females.  
  
"Yes, but Kagome's taking the night off," Sango replied.  
  
"Yes, even I need a break every now and then," Kagome smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome wore a pair of navy blue jeans. Her top was a half top a dark sleeveless blue. There was a frilly baby blue that was attached to the shirt, flowing down her open stomach. (It's the songtress shirt from final fantasy X-2)  
  
Sango and her were both at the place that the club called the bar, but free of liquar and drugs. Yet people always got the hinted smell of pot, weed or rarely the smell of cocaine. A few always managed to get some sort of drug in thought.  
  
"Hey Miroku can I have a sprite," Kagome passed him a bill as pay. (He works at the bar hehe)  
  
"Here," Miroku took the bill and gave her a can of sprite.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome opened the can.  
  
She took a drink of her beverage and turned and looked at the crowd dancing. Couples danced close as they always did at the club.  
  
"This is so pointless," Sango sighed. "A lot of the bands tonight, I'm sorry, but they suck. How could Kinomoto-san sign these people on."  
  
"I'm wondering that myself," a voice said.  
  
Sango turned and screamed a silent scream. There stood Kinomoto Akira, the owner of the club. He was a senior at the high school. He came from a rich family and bought the building, fixed it up and made this club for teenagers.  
  
Even thought he was rich he wasn't popular, nor did he have a fantasy to do so. He liked being on the average level at school.  
  
"I'm sorry Kinomoto," she bowed and apology. (Kagome and the bands get paid to play. And Akira pays Sango to mange Kagome's shows and stuff.)  
  
"It's quite alright. In fact that is the reason I came. Kagome we're going to loose a lot of people if we don't get the show up more. I know you wanted to take the night off, but we need your voice," Akira said. (Note: Akira knows who Kagome is because she had to do an interview to get the job, but he'd never tell anyone who she is. He's a good dude.)  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "I better get paid though."  
  
"Great, come with me," Akira said.  
  
"One second," she turned to Miroku and glared. "You better do what we talked about earlier or else." She then stepped away with Akira.  
  
* * *  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up from his seat as he placed his guitar on his shoulder. His band would be up in two songs, and he had to get ready.  
  
He looked up when he heard a few whispers. The back stage area was silent in a second as they all looked at Milla who was with Kinomoto Akira. He talked to a stage member and then pointed to the stage.  
  
He then realized that Milla was going to perform. He was at the corner stage so he stood again and looked. He was at corner stage so he stood again and looked out on stage as an act ended. He waited.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome waited as the lights went out ad she stepped on stage. This was what she usually did every week, but with such short notice she would have to try her best not to mess up. The lights snapped on.  
  
I know that you lied to me  
Using just your words to shatter me  
Your words are like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
It's not right to me  
  
The Lights dimmed as couples joined together in their arms and started to slow dance. This usually wasn't Kagome's thing, but it was the best she could do for the moment.  
  
I'm acting so distant now  
Turned my back as you walked away  
But I was listening  
That you fight your battles far from me  
It's not right to me  
  
Miroku looked at Sango who was watching Kagome singing. Sango was smiling; she always loved to watch her dear friend sing. He turned to his work partner.  
  
"Ryu, I'm talking my break now," he said.  
  
"Don't you worry 'cause I come back"  
I could hear you speaking as  
You walked to battle  
I acted strong  
To hide the pain when I  
Turned back the pages  
Crying out a windy answer  
What if I shed my tears and  
Begged you not to leave?  
  
"Sango, do you want to dance," Miroku asked?  
  
She flushed red but nodded shyly. He smiled and took her hand to the dance floor.  
  
But now I'm not afraid to do  
What's in my heart?  
  
Miroku was happy this song was long and wasn't going to be over for another few minutes. He blushed some when Sango put her hands on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her hips, but in a way so that she wouldn't hit him for it. And he wouldn't touch her; this moment was way too perfect for him to mess it up.  
  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
So far away  
I'm sending them to you wherever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
Those thousand words  
  
Sango was tense at first, but he could feel her start to loosen up. He knew that she realized that he wasn't going to try anything. He could tell by her expression that she was clearly very surprised by that.  
  
Have never been spoken  
They'll treasure you  
Make you no longer dare seem  
So far away  
And hold you forever  
That dream isn't over yet  
I pretend and say, "I can't forget"  
I still live in my day  
You've been there with me all the way  
It's not right of me  
  
Kagome smiled as she spotted her two friends low dancing. She had told her to ask her to dance first slow song, and since no one was clearly not going to perform one she decided that she was.  
  
"Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you"  
I could see you speaking as  
You looked away  
I acted strong  
To hide the love when I turned back the pages  
Anger might've been the answer  
But if I shook my head and said  
That I can't wait  
  
Miroku blushed some when he felt Sango completely loosen up and rested her head on his shoulder. He hadn't expected that from her. Maybe Kagome was right. Sango maybe tough, but all she really wanted was a gentle and caring guy in her life.  
  
But now I'm not afraid to do  
What's in my heart?  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
So far away  
  
"Hey Sang-"  
  
"Shut up, and don't ruin the moment," Sango told him.  
  
She wasn't in any condition to fight with her at the moment. He Just wanted to tell her she looked really pretty tonight, but she didn't want to hear it, then he wouldn't. (Hehehe)  
  
I'm sending them to you wherever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
Those thousands words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll treasure you  
Make you no longer dare seem  
So far away  
And hold you forever  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
La la la la  
  
Sango liked being in his arms like this. He was pulling any perverted tricks on her. He just held her like any guy should hold a girl. It was like.someone was pretending to be Miroku and replaced his original manor for a sweet guy.  
  
I'm sending them to you wherever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
Those thousands words  
Have never been spoken  
la la la la  
Make you no longer here  
Feel like calling me  
La la la...  
  
"Thank you for the dance Sango," he said. "I have to get back to work now."  
  
Without letting her say a word he gave her a quick peak on the cheek before he turned back towards the bar. Leaving a flushed Sango on the dance floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how was the dance," Kagome asked her still flushed friend.  
  
"It was okay, he didn't try anything so I guess it was a good dance," Sango sighed.  
  
"What about him kissing you," Kagome grinned as her friend flushed more.  
  
"It was just a kiss on the cheek, no big deal," Sango answered.  
  
Kagome grinned more, "Then why are you blushing so?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kagome turned to the stage to where some of the bands were setting up. One of which was Inu-Yasha's band. He was the first on stage. His brother Sesshoumaru, and Kouga then also came onto stage. Kagome couldn't figure out why he was in the band, because all Inu-Yasha and him wanted to rip each other's throats out.  
  
"Kagome, I was thinking," Sango said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well I've seen the way, Inu-Yasha looks at Milla. I think he's attracted to you, or Milla anyway."  
  
"Your Point," Kagome sighed. She really didn't want to talk about Inu- Yasha.  
  
"I think it's by time that you get him back for everything he's even done to you, maybe you should lead him on a little," Sango said. "I mean he does deserve it."  
  
"He does, but I don't want to even pretend to like him," Kagome said. "The thought me being so close to him makes me sick."  
  
Sango sighed. She couldn't believe that such an ass could treat Kagome so, and then when she could get the chance to get him back she wouldn't do it.  
  
"I'm sure the whole student body would hear about it and forever taunt him, the perfect come back," Sango said with a grin.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, it would be great to get him back. No one calls me a wench and gets away with it," Kagome had a very unusually sly grin on her face.  
  
"So you ready for O.D.I," Sango grinned.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Operation Destroy Inu-Yasha," Sango grinned.  
  
"Well then, how can I say no," Kagome grinned. "I call O.D.I officially on its way!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Kayla Chan: And the plot thickens. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Remember to review me!  
  
C U IN CHAPTER 4! 


	4. ODI Begins

Kayla Chan: Hi all! Thank reviewers for making this my most popular fic so far. You make me enjoy writing this all the more. Thanks to the following:  
  
explainatron : I didn't notice that mistake. I know what u mean now. I was like.what? Then I checked. I'll have to double check from, now on!  
  
BlackLightning019: Yes, I know your crazy at times, crazy Nadine. Hehehe. And thx for the songs!  
  
_demon_wolf_fire_: INU-YASHA! YEAH!  
  
lilacks : Heheh, cute and funny new chapter is up!  
  
Hoshi-ko88: Hehe I love the dress spheres too. I got a lot more on the way! Just wait till the Halloween chapter, ohohoh and the Christmas Chapter. ^-^  
  
Amethyst Hanyou: I updated as fast as I could. Hope it was fast enough.  
  
Sly Silver Inu: Glad u like my fic so much!  
  
CharMoonshineINU: Your looking at this right, hehe well it's updated!  
  
Yunaleska: First part of O.D.I is here!  
  
Alia: Well you do have to admit; in the first few parts of Inu-Yasha he's way worst then in this fic. Heheh! Just wait until later HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Anime-babe21: I added a new chapter. If I hadn't then you wouldn't have been reading this!  
  
Deamon fighter: I sure hope O.D.I will be great. I hope things don't get to confusing.  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
Chapter 4- O.D.I Begins  
  
Kagome held her breath as she saw Inu-Yasha in the distance. His band had finished playing about twenty minutes ago. And clearly had finished packing their instruments in the van that carried the bands supplies.  
  
A female who seemed to be trying to flirt with him, stopped him. She could see that he was clearly rolling his eyes and then made an excuse to leave and continued on his way.  
  
Kagome turned around, now looking at a very amused looking Miroku. She glared and he laughed.  
  
"This is the strangest thing you and Sango have ever tried to pull off," Miroku smiled. "And there's a lot!"  
  
"If he comes over you have to call me Milla and you can't act like we see each other everyday. Act like we just know each other from work," Kagome demanded.  
  
"Well I better get into character then," Miroku started to clean the counter.  
  
Before she could even react to what he had said, Inu-Yasha sat two seats down from where she was.  
  
"A coke," he told Ryu. (That's the guy who works with Miroku, remember from last chapter)  
  
Kagome sat, unable to move. She wanted to get his attention, but wanted him to believe she was different, but flirting wasn't going to do it. That was proving from earlier.  
  
She looked at him. His head seemed to snap in the other direction. Was it just she or was he staring at her. She gave Miroku a questionable look and he nodded lightly. She flushed for a second.  
  
"Um.excuse me," Kagome asked weakly. "Your Inu-Yasha isn't you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her, "Yes I am."  
  
"I like to meet the other stage members, but things have been way to crazy," she forced herself to smile. I'm Milla."  
  
"Yeah, we met on my first night," he took a drink from his coke. "That was a great show you did. How long have you been singing?"  
  
"Just Three years."  
  
"Wow, it seems like you have studied longer with your talent."  
  
* * *  
  
Sango grinned from just above. A balcony was just above the bar. Sango  
watched with complete amusement. She could easily tell that Kagome really  
would have liked to jump on him and strangle him for only being nice to  
those who he's attracted to and then treat others like there nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
"He's a bigger creep then Miroku," Kagome hissed. "If it wasn't for O.D.I  
I would have strangled him by now."  
  
"I could tell," Sango laughed.  
  
"But he deserves it. Only nice to women who he find attractive. I swear,  
I'm never letting his lips anywhere hear me during O.D.I," Kagome sighed.  
  
"So what happened after I left," Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing, we talked," Sango looked at Kagome. "He said he wanted to see  
me again, that's about it."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"WOW! He's moving really fast isn't he?"  
  
"Not for O.D.I. He isn't moving fast enough, I want to finish this  
already."  
  
"So where you going," Sango asked.  
  
Kagome sighed, "U don't know, he didn't say. I'm meeting him at the  
park."  
  
"He seems more attracted to you then I though," Kagome's friend smiled.  
  
"Isn't that how we want it," Kagome said.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe her  
first date was going to be with the dog hanyou Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Perfect," Sango breathed.  
  
Kagome had her hair curled, her Milla trademark. She wore a short jean  
skirt that wasn't slutly short, but a modest style. And a baby blue tank  
with a star made of fake diamonds, a white open blouse to cover her bare  
arms, so she wouldn't get too cold.  
  
"Please remind me why I'm doing this," Kagome gave a disgusted look in  
the mirror.  
  
"O.D.I. Operation Destroy Inu-Yasha," Sango sighed. "To get him back for  
being a god damn bastard to you for no reason."  
  
"Oh yeah," Kagome's shoulder bend down in a sad manor.  
  
"Time to go. Call me later," Sango pointed to her watch.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome could see him in the distance. Waiting for her, well waiting for Milla. He turned and waved. He most likely had smelt her scent. Not that he smelt her real scent. She wore perfume every time. She couldn't afford a hanyou or Youkai to know what her scent was. They'd find out who she was very fast.  
  
"Hello Inu-Yasha," she smiled ad waved.  
  
"I'm going to be sick," she thought.  
  
"You look nice," he commented.  
  
"Thank you," she tried her best to smile, "So where are we going?"  
  
"I was thinking the carnival," he looked at her questionable. "That okay with you?"  
  
"Yes, no problem," she replied.  
  
He knelt down some, "Get on my back."  
  
"What!"  
  
"We can get there faster if we take the roofs then the road. The carnival is on the other side of the city," he looked at her nervous expression. "Have faith."  
  
That was defiantly something she didn't expect to hear come out of his mouth. A chill ran up her spine, which really didn't sound like the Inu- Yasha she knew and remembered from school.  
  
"Oh.okay," she blushed as she climbed onto his back. "Don't go to fast, I have a thing about heights."  
  
"Hold on tight," he told her as he held her in a piggyback style.  
  
She held onto his shoulders tightly, trying her best not to freak out. She never did well with heights. Especially when she was with a guy she hardly had any faith in. In fact she really didn't have any. He could easily drop her any moment.  
  
He leaped into the air and landed on a tree top fir a fraction of a second, then jumped again. Kagome felt a little relieved. To her she felt like se was riding on the wind.  
  
"I'm not too heavy am I," she asked.  
  
"No. I almost forgot you were there," he replied.  
  
Kagoem flushed red as she heard him sat that. She couldn't believe he was being so nice to her. She didn't think this side of him ever existed. He was.so sweet and gentle.  
  
He was now in the middle of the city, jumping on three roofs in a matter if seconds. The moon was only half a moon. Yet it seemed to emit a light almost like a full moon.  
  
"You okay back there," he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. "It a beautiful night."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the sky and nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Inu-Yasha landed on a deserted sidewalk. He landed very gracefully. He knelt done and let go of her legs, letting her climb off his back.  
  
"That was fast," she said. "Okay now he's just showing off."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Kayla Chan: Sorry for the shortness this was all I could get. My little sister was driving me crazy and couldn't write. *glares at sister from corner of eye. Damn bitch.  
  
Anyway again sorry for the shortness. C U in chapter 5. 


	5. The First Misson of ODI

Kayla Chan: Sorry about the delay people, I have had a lot of time to do this I know, but I had such bad writers block. Heheh well, thank you to the following:

Silver Sakura: Oh that's so mean, that was what I was gonna do! Darn…heheh but I bet you'll never guess his thoughts on it. Sorry very OOC (out of character). Enjoy this chapter!

Catgirl MM: Thank you I had a great holiday, hope you did as well!

Jessi S: No problem, and thank you. I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but thank you!

Artemis347: Wow! You really like my fics don't you. I think you've read all my fics! Thanks for being suck a great reader!

BreAnna's Brain: Glad you like it!

ColdQueen: Thank you!

AmayaSaria: You really think it's great?!?!

Hoshi-ko88: Same as Artmis347. You read most of my stories. Well you both just wait I got another fic coming out, a really funny one!

DreamCatcher16: Thanks for your reviews, and your editing!

Hidden Amber 

Written by 

Kayla Chan

Edited by

Dreamcatcher16

Chapter 5

            Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha as he bought the tickets before he turned and motioned for her to follow. She did so, now walking beside the hanyou. He looked at her.

"So what ride do you want to go on?" he asked her.

"Anything really," she smiled. It was the truth, she liked all kinds of rides. The fast ones as well as the slow ones. She especially liked ones that went high into the air.

"What your favorite ride?" he asked her as they continued to walk side-by-side.

"Well, that's a tough one…ummm," she said. "I like the roller-coaster, and the zipper." (THE ZIPPER IS THE BEST!)

"You have great taste," he said, indicating that those were his choices as well. 

            Kagome blushed some at that comment. She didn't realize that Inu-Yasha and him had things in common. They both were into the performing arts, and they both liked the same rides at the carnival.  

"You want to go on the roller coaster first?" he asked.

She smiled, "Sounds good too me."

            Having to smile like this for the evening was going to hurt her cheeks, but it would all be worth it in the end. Suddenly she blushed hard when he took her hand in his.

"Come on before it's filled up," he smiled towards her.

*LATER* 

            Kagome and Inu-Yasha laughed as they had just exited off a Ferris wheel on the kiddy side of the carnival. Kagome knew she was having a fun time only because no one had gone to the carnival with her before, except Souta. So it was never as much fun when she had no friends to go with. 

"I can't believe you got me on that ride," Inu-Yasha said, continuing to laugh with her. "Remind me again why I got on there?"

"Because I asked and you said yes," she answered with a shy grin.

            They stopped at some target shooting games and Kagome got an idea. She looked at him.

"I challenge you to a target shooting contest, loser has to buy diner," she said smiling. 

            Kagome grinned knowing that a guy would never give up the chance to impress the girl they were on the date with. Inu-Yasha got a very evil looking grin on his face and nodded. 

"Your on," he continued to smirk.

"Alright, how about…" she turned looking for the best target game. "How about the duck targets."

"Alright!"

            After paying for the game, Inu-Yasha and Kagome picked up the guns with the corks for bullets, got their guns ready, and took there aim. 

            Inu-Yasha took aim of the moving ducks before knocking one down. He loaded his cork again before watching Kagome. She was taking a bit more time, trying her best. She then pulled the trigger.  

            Inu-Yasha looked dumfounded, as she had knocked two ducks down at once. Since the ducks were closer. He looked stunned at her. 

"I take it this isn't your first time using a gun," he stated, watching her load her gun.

"My father let me hit cans in the backyard when I was ten, he took me hunting once when I was twelve," she said. 

"Well it's my turn then," he took his aim now. He tried his best to try and do what she had done. Only taking down one duck. He turned to Kagome.

"Don't worry, I think your good," she said smiling, as she took her aim. She once again tried to shoot two ducks, but only took one down. 

            Inu-Yasha now took his aim, concentrating very hard on hitting his targets. He smiled as he took down two ducks.

"Looks like someone's behind," he smiled. "It's going to be a tie."

She smiled, "Now where's the fun in a tie." She took her aim again, and with in second she shot her cork bullet, hitting two ducks down. "See now that was a lot of fun."

"Here's your prize miss," the carnie gave Kagome a yellow stuffed puppy.

"Thank you," she smiled and turned to Inu-Yasha. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"So where are we going to eat," she smiled.

"Oh how could I forget so much," he jokingly said.  

            She smiled and looked down at the yellow stuffed puppy. She turned to Inu-Yasha with a smile.

"Doesn't the winner of a carnival game give there date the prize," she smiled.

Inu-Yasha blushes furiously, "U-usually yes."  

"Then, you have it," she pushed the puppy into his arms.

"Um…thanks Milla," he smiled looking at it. "No one's given me a…stuffed animal before."

"Glad to be the first," she smiled. "Now seriously, where are we going to eat?"

"Damn thought you'd forget about it," he joked.

"Nope, not when a guy loses to his date," she smiled.

"Ouch," he made a fake jester of him being punched in the stomach. "You really know where it hurts."

'It's helps when you have a little brother," she smiled. "Now let's get something to eat!"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kayla Chan: Thank you so much for reading this. I got some really Kawaii chapters coming out soon. Ohohohoh, you'll love them!

Review Please or I want update anytime soon!

C U IN CHAPTER 6!


	6. Musical Number

Kayla Chan: Hi all. Long time hasn't it. Don't worry lots more of O.D.I coming your way!  
  
Thank you everyone for your support!  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
Chapter 6- Musical Number  
  
Kagome sat down next to Sango and Miroku in her theater arts class. Miroku had clearly tried to touch Sango in a very rude manor, and was now paying for it when he lay out cold in his seat.  
  
"What's our assignment?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A play I think," Sango replied.  
  
"Goodie, acting, my favorite thing in the world," Kagome sighed.  
  
"It won't be that bad. Besides you're a great actress," Sango smiled. "You got Inu-Yasha fooled for sure. He thinks you're an angel that could do no wrong."  
  
"He'd believe anything anyway," Kagome looked around the theater for there sensei. "Where's Mrs. Kinomoto I wonder?"  
  
"Akira's late too," Sango, said. "To think someone skipping class that your mother just happens to teach."  
  
"Morning ladies," Akira sat next to the still out cold Miroku.  
  
"Speck of the devil," Kagome smiled.  
  
Akira laughed, "Don't tell you ladies have been gossiping about me.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Kagome sat back in her seat as she watched a few more late students come in. Inu-Yasha was one of them. She looked away looking at Miroku who had just awoken. He looked around dazed and confused.  
  
"Oh hello, Kagome when did you get here," he asked.  
  
She smiled," Ten minutes ago."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Good morning class, sorry I'm behind," Kinomoto ran into the theater in a rush.  
  
Kagome moved in her seat and got more comfortable before finally sitting still. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't get comfortable. Something big was going happen, she knew it.  
  
"Many of you have heard that we're doing a play. That is only partly true. We in fact are doing a musical. A musical, in which EVERYONE in this class will be singing and dancing in, no matter what."  
  
At that moment Kagome's whole world seemed to crash around her. Sango's eyes too widened also and looked at her friend. Her face had fear written all over it.  
  
"I knew O.D.I was too good to be true," Kagome's eyes still wide.  
  
"O.D.I," Miroku and Akira's face just read confusing.  
  
"Crap."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome lay on Sango's bed, as Sango was on the floor by her bed. Akira sat at Sango's desk, while Miroku stood by the window, looking out as it rained hard.  
  
The weather had been gloomy for a few hours. Starting at lunch, and still continuing on. Sango had asked Akira to drive her home, since he was the only one with a car. Everyone had ended up coming, so they could all discuss O.D.I.  
  
"So...let me get this straight, you were going to get Inu-Yasha back for everything he's done to you ever the years. By pretending to be in love with him. Am I right?" Akira asked.  
  
"Right"  
  
"Well...why? Kagome I know I haven't known you long...but sure he picks on everyone sometimes. So why get revenge on him," Akira asked.  
  
Kagome seemed to ignore his question. "He's always been mean to Kagome. He's done many horrible things to her," Sango said. "Once when I first moved here, I was in grade three, I saw Inu-Yasha picking on a little boy in grade one. Kagome tried to protect the child. And Inu-Yasha didn't like her sticking up him. So after school he pushed her down to the ground."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"...Yes..." Kagome whispered. "Since then he's always picked on me. I even have a scar on my leg from when he pushed me. I fell on a sharp rock, and it cut me badly."  
  
"I remember that," Sango sighed. "Miroku's uncle was the doctor who stitched it up. That's how Kagome met Miroku. They became friends and then naturally we all became friends."  
  
Miroku nodded as he remembered the incident. Kagome's mother was carrying Kagome into the room. She was very clearly upset that her daughters wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Miroku's uncle, who was a doctor, had told Mrs. Higurashi her daughter would need stitched. And thus, today Kagome was left with only a scar on her leg. Even if it was almost two inches, it was hardly noticeable.  
  
"Anyway, Kagome, in theater arts when you have to try out. What are you going to do?" Miroku changed the subject.  
  
"Sing badly," she said simply. "I have not choice. I can't blow my cover now."  
  
"Operation Destroy Inu-Yasha," Miroku said. "Who the hell came up with that?"  
  
Sango glared, "I did!"  
  
"On second though, it's not that bad," Miroku smirked.  
  
"Go to hell hentai lover," Sango threw her slipper at his head.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"So are you really going to be singing badly," Akira asked?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"To bad, the school play would have been awesome with you singing."  
  
"No biggy."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sat in the theater with her CD case in her hands. She nervously rubbed her plums together nervously. Wishing that the try had already passed.  
  
"Come on Kagome, you've never been nervous before," Sango tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"It's hard. I've never had to do bad before," Kagome sighed. "I gave everything my best."  
  
"...True..."  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, your up," Kinomoto called.  
  
Kagome stood, nervously, gripping the CD case harder then before, stopping towards the stage.  
  
"Hey Higurashi, do us all a favor and break a leg, literally," Inu-Yasha's voice called from somewhere in the seated rows.  
  
Suddenly Kagome froze in place, her leg foot on the first step to get onto the stage. Her eyes suddenly burned as she stepped onto the stage.  
  
"OH CRAP," Sango's mind screamed.  
  
"Sango please, tell me that look is just her being scared," Miroku said.  
  
"No, it's not. She's going to sing."  
  
Kagome gave her CD to her sensei, Kinomoto. "It's number five." Kagome then stood center stage, her eyes still burning with anger. The music started.  
  
You've giving me too many things  
  
Lately, you're all I need You smiled at me and said  
  
Everyone who was talking and wasn't planning to pay attention, were silenced at once. They just stared at the stage in a death like silence.  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said, "NO, I don't think life is quite that simple."  
  
"What the hell is she doing," Sango's mind screamed.  
  
"Um Sango?" Akira asked.  
  
"She's so screwed," Sango replied to Akira's silent question.  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say, please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way That you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go  
  
Everyone who was watching her was in a trance all but Akira, Sango and Miroku whom were only on shock. How was their friend going to get out of this one.  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said,  
  
Sango managed to turn her head a little to watch the popular crowd in the back row, just to see Inu-Yasha's reaction.  
  
Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to watch on water? When we are older you'll understand it's Enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple  
  
Judging by it...he was ever so slowly putting two and two together. Sango turned back, her heart pounding hard.  
  
"You guys...I think Inu-Yasha's figuring things out," Sango sank lower in her seat.  
  
Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha, "I don't think so."  
  
Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning? Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future Doesn't scare me at all Nothings like before  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have him in my math class. And when it comes to figuring things out...he sucks," Miroku said flatly.  
  
Sango turned back to Kagome who had finished her song. Everyone seemed still in his or her trances. Kinomoto stood.  
  
"Why Kagome that was amazing, where'd you learn to sing like that?" she asked.  
  
"The moment of truth," Kagome replied.  
  
"My cousin," Kagome replied.  
  
"And your cousins name." The sensei asked once again.  
  
"Oh...my cousin..." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome froze, and she spit out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Milla"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Kayla Chan: Am I evil or what!  
  
C U ON CHAPTER 7! 


	7. Halloween Dance

Tsunami001: Changed my nickname, since I needed a change. Anyway, thank you so much for all the suppose people, you make it all worth it. Thank you to the following:  
  
CloakedChaos: Lol I know, I am full of crazy tangled webs. But it's all the more to entertain fans and to torture poor Inu.  
  
Three-Legged Dog: Oh yummy Ramen sounds good right about now. Oh I'm so hungry!  
  
Artemis347: Oh cool you were in Hong Kong; in a manga I wrote my main character was born in Hong Kong. ^-^ Anyway, thank you for reviewing and being such a huge fan, I don't think you've missed a fic of mine yet! Oh thank you, you are truly a great reader!  
  
Kagome's Twin: Hey I'm updating.  
  
Kireina-No-Megami: Is it really that good? Well then I guess I'll have to continue!  
  
Chihiro-tears23: WOW I got a review with cap lock! Oh YEAH! Oh Yeah!  
  
Dreamcatcher16: Morgan...you ate a bag of sugar again...didn't you. God we need a Sit Command charm for you.  
  
Katherine: I know, bwahahahahaha! What a better cover up then that! ^-^  
  
Deathboo: It should be a nice getaway! Especially since Kagome is a top student in her classes.  
  
Miko Ariko-901: Sorry I lost my creative part of my brain. I found it, so I found a bunch of ideas in it.  
  
Blacklightning019: Nadine, clam down, you're going to blow your top with excitement again. Just like at my birthday. Oh by the way Nadine... did you know Orlando is making a film in Orlando ... just thought you might wanna know since you happened to be down there...SUCKER!  
  
Hoshi-ko88: I know it's a great fic; email me again when it's updated!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I do own Noir Angel, which this story is based off of. So don't steal!  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
By  
Tsunami001  
Edited  
By  
Dreamcatcher16  
  
Chapter 7- Halloween Dance  
  
Kagome buckled her seat belt as Akira started up the car. Sango who sat beside her in the back did the same. Miroku who was in the front of the car was searching through the CD's.  
  
"Akira, I know your gay and all but...where's all the great music you usually listen to," Miroku asked. (A/N: I know, I never said that Akira's gay, but he is)  
  
"This is my mom's car. Her music,' Akira stated.  
  
"Sorry," Miroku replied.  
  
"Hey put in Evanescence," Kagome pleaded.  
  
Miroku gave her a strange look, "Why?"  
  
"I want to sing."  
  
Miroku did as he was asked as the music started to play. The music was soft and quiet.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here," Kagome sang along with the singer. "Suppressed by all my childish fears."  
  
"This is really depressing," Miroku said, opening his window.  
  
"So?" Kagome glared. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone."  
  
Sango smiled, then joined her best friend. "These wounds won't seem to heal."  
  
"This pain is just too real," Kagome and Sango sung in unison. "There's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
"Women..."Akira and Miroku sighed.  
  
Kagome and Sango glared at the two young men who sat in the front seats of the car, "GO TO HELL!" They both shouted.  
  
"Ouch," Akira laughed.  
  
"So Kagome you never told me, what did happen on your first date with Inu- Yasha," Sango said.  
  
"We went to the carnival," she said. "Even on a date his ego was huge."  
  
"I can imagine," Sango laughed. "Just like Miroku."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Anyway...what's your plan," Akira asked.  
  
"For what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The next part of O.D.I," Akira answered.  
  
"Oh, well he asked me to the Halloween Dance this week," Kagome replied.  
  
"So that's why you asked for me to make you a costume," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you planning," Miroku replied.  
  
"Just a simple date, it seems to early for anything hardcore,' she replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome stood still as Sango finished the ends of Kagome's long purple and black dress. Kagome admired the work her friend had put into the fine creation of the dress.  
  
"Sango...where do you come up with these ideas," she asked her friend.  
  
"Kohaku and his Final Fantasy video games," Sango laughed. "I've played them, there pretty good actually."  
  
Kirara, Sango's pet who lay in a bundle on Sango's bed, yawned before finally jumping off the bed and stepping towards the two girls.  
  
"What do you think Kirara?"  
  
"MEW!" the kitten like youkai seemed to agree that it was well done.  
  
"Thank you Kirara," Kagome smiled. "Do you think I need a hat or anything?"  
  
"I thought so too, they had one in the game so ... here," Sango pulled out a large purple hat out of a bag in her closest. (A/N: It's Yuna's black mage dress sphere in FFX-2)  
  
"You know your going to be world famous someday, for clothing design." Kagome smiled trying on the huge purple hat.  
  
"I don't think so," Sango answered. "Hey! That hat really gives you that mysterious witch look."  
  
Kagome looked in the mirror, "I'd say, you can't even see my face...well hardly."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh never mind," Kagome replied. "What time is it?"  
  
"6:38PM," Sango looked at her watch. "What time are you meeting Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"7:30 PM," Kagome stepped away from the mirror, removing her hat. "Can you pass me my perfume?"  
  
"Here," Sango passed Kagome the bottle of the yellowish liquid. "What's the perfume for anyway? Do you wear it every time you go out as Milla?"  
  
"Yes, demons can smell scents," she explained. "If I didn't wear perfume, people would have known who Milla was a long time ago," Kagome sprayed a little on her neck.  
  
"Makes sense," Sango smiled in agreement.  
  
"Now what am I going to do about my hair?"  
  
Sango smiled," I have just the thing!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome walked into the school's entrance. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, and with a few strands of hair let down into tiny braids. (A/N: It's something like Lulu's hair, from FFX)  
  
The dance had just started a few minutes ago, and the place was already packed with people. She looked around. She could see Miroku and Akira who always DJ'd for the school dances. She couldn't see Sango anywhere; she didn't usually come until later in the night.  
  
She looked around good and hard looking for Inu-Yasha. It was hard considering, everyone was dressed up in costumes. Inu-Yasha of course had no problem spotting her. He waved and stepped towards her at that very moment.  
  
"Hello Inu-Yasha," Kagome greeted. She looked him over as she greeted him. He wore a black suit, with a black bow. His hair tied back with a black hair elastic. And for the finishing touch, a long black cape with satin red on the inside lay on his shoulders. "Your dressed pretty fancy."  
  
"I'm suppose to be a vampire," he flashed her his natural white fangs. "I pinned my ears down with hair clips to add to the effect and because the loud music bothers my ears. Now I don't think it was such a good idea."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Where'd you get the idea from?"  
  
"My sister," he said.  
  
"You have a sister? I knew you had a brother, but a sister," Kagome said. "Is she a Hanyou?"  
  
"Oh, no," he replied. "My mother adopted her. Her name is Rin, from the art club."  
  
"The junior?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She's nice, I've talked to her a few times," Kagome smiled. "Tell her I liked the hair pin idea."  
  
"If you want," he shrugged.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The music was loud and full of loud beats. Making Kagome want to dance. She smiled and took Inu-Yasha's arm.  
  
"Want to dance?"  
  
Inu-Yasha paled, but nodded, "Sure."  
  
They walked , Kagome's hands around his arm. As they stepped down three steps, they were on the dance floor. They stepped onto a bear spot.  
  
"You okay," Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha's pale expression.  
  
"Milla I know how pitiful this is going to sound because I asked you to the dance," he sighed heavily. "But I can't dance."  
  
Kagome laughed a little as she got a small glare from Inu-Yasha. She shook it off simply.  
  
"Inu-Yasha look around at all the other couples," she smiled. "What do you notice?"  
  
He did for a few seconds, then turned back to her, "The girls have a good rhythm, while the guys look like clowns."  
  
"Exactly," she smiled. "There doing fine, and you will too."  
  
Kagome blushed furiously as she realized how much her advice had cheered him up. She saw his ears twitch a little, even if they were pinned down. He now had his arms around her waist as she continued to blush.  
  
"Then let's dance my tasty little morsel," he whispered in her ear.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Tsunami001: Okay...the last part was suppose to sound like a vampire...but it didn't right. Anyway see you in chapter 8! 


	8. Chinese Bellflower

Tsunami001: Hello everyone how's everyone doing? I'm doing great. Hehe I'm ahead in this fic, I'm already up to chapter 10 and already working on the second last chapter, which I have no idea what chapter it is.  
  
Thanks to the following:   
  
TX Soccr Chick  
  
Lee  
  
Miko Ariko-901: Yes I do I'm pretty sure translated into English there called Blubber Fish.   
  
Lightmiko  
  
Blacklightning019  
  
Trixie-Trix  
  
Hoshi-ko88: It's so great to get reviews from you. Hehehe.   
  
Animemistress419  
  
RikkuLulu  
  
Rikku0319  
  
CloakedChaos  
  
Kagome's Twin  
  
Sashlea  
  
AmayaSaria  
  
Chihiro-tears23  
  
Dreamcatcher16  
  
Oh and one more note. Sorry if the grammar in this chapter is bad, my editor is really sick and I didn't want to brother her, so I'm sorry about this chapter.   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha, I do however own Noir Angel, my manga, which this fic is based on. So please don't steal my manga ideas.   
  
Hidden Amber  
  
By  
  
Tsunami001  
  
Chapter 8- Chinese Bellflowers  
  
Kagome sat down on her bed. Tired and as sleepy as ever, she sat back, cuddling into her comforter. Most of her costume lay on the floor. Her shoes, hat and her outer layer of her dress discarded and almost forgotten. Now leaving her purple, long and flowing dress left on her body.   
  
She sat up lazily as her phone started to ring. She reached over lazily to her desk and picked up her cordless phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome? Hi, it's Sango," her friends voice said. "How was the dance, I got a last minute babysitting job."  
  
"It was okay, and I found out that Inu-Yasha, really, really can't dance," Kagome laughed remembering how stupid he looked.   
  
Sango laughed, "Shoot I missed it. My costume is still in one-piece right? He didn't do anything right?"  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
"What? I'm just kidding," her friend replied.   
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sat in science class as she placed her pen down. She had just finished a science test, a tricky one, with a fairly easy side to it as well. She looked at the clock, twenty minutes until she could go to lunch.   
  
Sango sat in the back of the room. She seemed to be struggling with her final page. Kagome sighed remembering the last question.  
  
Explain 5 differences between an ionic and molecular compound.  
  
Kagome had struggled with that one because she could only remember one. She looked around boringly. The teacher stood and checked on students still trying to finish the test.  
  
"Everyone who is finished place your tests on my desk and then you may quietly leave for an early lunch," their teacher announced. Kagome looked at the clock: 11:55 AM  
  
* * *  
  
"I failed that test, I know it," Sango replied.   
  
"You always say that," Kagome tried to cheer her friend up. "You always say that and then you ace the test."  
  
Kagome opened her locker as suddenly a bouquet of red Chinese bellflowers came out of nowhere. She caught them quickly on impulse.  
  
"Kagome," Sango explained staring at her friend.   
  
"Flowers...for me?" Kagome said, a tone of shock hinted. "No one's ever gotten me something like this."  
  
"There's a note," Sango reached for the small pink paper. "Read it!"  
  
Kagome set the flowers in her locker as she opened the envelope and read:  
  
I wanted to give you something  
  
I was hoping to find something  
  
As beautiful as you  
  
But this was as close as I could get  
  
Your admirer  
  
"Kagome someone's got the hots for you," Sango cheered.   
  
"Someone...likes me?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So someone left the flowers and the note in your locker," Miroku said while re-reading the note.  
  
"Yes," Kagome blushed.  
  
"I think it's sweet," Sango smiled while she smelt the flowers.  
  
Miroku grinned, "Would you think it would be sweet if I got you some flowers?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Aww," Miroku whined.  
  
"Anyway, moving on," Sango sighed. "Did you know who asked you out again?"  
  
"No, but I'm not complaining," Kagome ate her slice of pizza.   
  
"You ready for tonight?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "I might just perform and go home. I haven't been sleeping lately."  
  
* * *  
  
Inu-Yasha tuned his bass backstage of the teen dance club. Kouga sat behind him, tightening his drum set. His brother Sesshomaru was out at the moment brining in his own amp fire.   
  
He looked around the backstage. It was filled with singer, dancers and bands. Yet she wasn't anywhere to be seen, not even her scent was in the air. She hadn't showed up yet. He sighed heavily.   
  
Kinomoto Akira came backstage with a bulletin board in hand. He called out so that he could get everyone's attention.   
  
"There's been a change, so up next is Edo Tiki," he said.  
  
"That's Milla's slot," he thought.   
  
His ears twitched as he heard a cell phone ring. He looked up to see Ito Sango answering her cell phone. Nothing was too interesting until he saw all the color drain from her face. She turned to Akira who gasped sharply as she told Akira something.   
  
* * *  
  
"What are we going to do, she's going to ruin everything," Sango growled. Why'd she have to show up now!"  
  
"She seems to always do this, Akira said. "She's going destroy O.D.I!"  
  
Sango turned back to her cell, "Kagome your coming to right?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll have to be plain old Kagome," she replied. "So we won't be backstage."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then," Sango turned the cell phone off.   
  
"When they getting here?" Akira asked.  
  
"About twenty minutes."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Tsunami001: hello, wasn't that great. Anywhoo the next chapter will be done this weekend, maybe sooner. 


	9. A Day of Many Things

Tsunami001: I have one thing to say! THANK YOU PEOPLE! I'm eight reviews away from 100 reviews. Wow, I feel so loved, thank you so much ppl! And if you're the 100th reviewer you can choose the song I use in chapter 12, hehe I'm done all the others.  
  
Thank you to the following:  
  
Aphy69: Always happy to see new readers; hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.  
  
Artmis347: O.O  
  
Hoshi-ko88: Well I updated, but not fast enough.  
  
Sashlea: Sorry it was confusing.  
  
Seishi1: You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Miko-Ariko-901: I updated!  
  
Angelic-Design216: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dreamcatcher16: Thanks Morgan, it's all your support that makes me want to update!  
  
DarkMoon1: I updated!  
  
Trixie-Trix: I'm glad you enjoy reading this fic so much, because I love feedback!  
  
Kagome's Twin: Okay, this fic is like, not even close to being done, so he's not going to find out for while, but someone is going to find out very soon.  
  
P.S: Some ppl said they were confused, so if your confused about anything, just tell me and I'll do a summary in every chapter explaining what happened the chapter before.  
  
On with the Fic!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I do own Noir Angel, my manga that this fic is based on. So don't sue me or steal my manga.  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
By  
Tsunami001  
  
Chapter 9- A Day of Many Things  
  
Kagome sat in the car of the taxi; she and her guest were driving in. Her guest turned to her and smiled, "Thanks for letting me tag along Kagome."  
  
"No problem," Kagome answered with a smile. "So how long is everyone going to be home?"  
  
"Well I'm leaving for Christmas break, but everyone else is staying."  
  
"That's great," Kagome forced her smile to her most favorite cousin.  
  
"Yes, things have been great at my new school, I have a wonderful boyfriend, and I made new friends very fast," her cousin smiled, but suddenly got a grin and blush on her face. "So how's Inu-Yasha been doing? Is he still single?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome said with an innocent look on her face. "Me and Inu- Yasha don't speck. Kikyou you know that." (SHOCK!)  
  
"Well I thought maybe you too would have finally got along," Kikyou said. "You still can't hate him because of something he did, what like when you were in grade one."  
  
"He's done plenty since then."  
  
"I went out with him for a year and a half, he is a fine gentlemen," Kikyou blushed, most likely remembering something from when they went out.  
  
"...Right..."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome waved to her friends when she spotted them. Sango and Miroku waved in return as they disappeared into the crowd on they're way to see her.  
  
"Your still friends with Miroku and Sango," Kikyou smiled. "How long has it been?"  
  
"We met the same day I met Inu-Yasha," Kagome looked down at her watch.  
  
"Kagome, he's really a sweet guy."  
  
"Only in the eye of the beholder," Kagome waved when her friends came into view.  
  
"Hi guys, I'm sure you remember my cousin Kikyou," Kagome said when they met.  
  
"Yes, how are you doing Kikyou," Sango greeted.  
  
"Very well, and you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome stepped into the school. It was the first practice for 'Chicago' the musical her theater arts class was performing for their school project.  
  
She had gotten the part of Velma Kelly. Second lead which was good enough for her. The lead Roxie Hart wasn't suppose to be the best singer, but a great dancer instead.  
  
Kinomoto had joined the four grades, nine through twelve to do the musical. So Rin, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru's little sister had gotten the part. She was quick on her feet and had a sweet little voice.  
  
She entered the theater and bumped into someone much taller then her. She blushed hard when she realized she smashed into a senior. Quickly she told them she was sorry. The senior looked down at her and she realized whom she had bumped into. Her face darkened in red.  
  
"Sorry," she moved out of his way.  
  
He didn't really seem to acknowledge she was there and walked past her without even a glance at her. She sighed deeply; she knew that Inu- Yasha was annoying, but his brother took first prize for creepiest.  
  
She spotted Miroku and Sango and made her way to them, but not before he had something to say.  
  
"Hey wench you going to fall flat on your face this time. That would really entertain the audience," Inu-Yasha laughed, his friends laughed with him.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on ignoring him the best she could. She took a seat next to Sango and sighed.  
  
"He is going to get it," Kagome said darkly.  
  
"That sounds promising," Miroku laughed. "Hey Sango?"  
  
Sango's eyes unexpectedly started to burned, "PERVERT!" She ended up punching him hard in the face.  
  
Kagome laughed at her two friends. They really did care for the other even if they never showed it.  
  
"Miroku how dare you touch me like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"  
  
"COULDN'T HELP IT," she screamed. "Bastard!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"Come back here and face death like a man," Sango shouted as she chased Miroku around the theater.  
  
* * *  
  
Sango, Kagome and Shippo, Kagome's adopted cousin on Kikyou's side, stepped into the backstage of Akira's dance club. It was after drama practice and it was Kagome's time to practice for her show on Friday night.  
  
"You ready Kagome," Sango got ready to press play on the CD player.  
  
"Yes, start it," Kagome said.  
  
Shippo pressed play as the composition blasted through the CD player. Kagome started to move with the rhythm of the song. The beat was simple and steady. As it became faster, she did Kagome's movements.  
  
She sung with the song, continuing with her peaceful tracing moves. Moving as one with the music.  
  
Sango watched her friend as she danced and sung with her usual enchanting talent. Slowly the music slowed and ended.  
  
"Go Kagome," Shippo cheered.  
  
"Great job!" Sango smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome surprisingly stopped suddenly and looked down at her pager on her pants. It was vibrating and the light was blinking. She pressed the bottom and looked at the number.  
  
"Who's paging you?" Shippo asked  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Inu-Yasha? YOU GAVE HIM YOUR PAGER!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Better then a cell phone number," Kagome replied.  
  
"You don't own a cell phone," Shippo pointed out.  
  
"So what's wrong with a pager it doesn't say any personal information."  
  
'Well aren't you the smart one."  
  
"I know," Kagome smiled.  
  
Kagome walked over to the pay phone and started to dial the number on her pager. She waited for Inu-Yasha to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's me Milla, were you trying to get a hold me of, Kagome said.  
  
"Yes, hi Milla, what are you doing right now?"  
  
"I'm at the club practicing," she answered.  
  
"Really, I'm just around the corner, I'll come visit you."  
  
Kagome went deathly pale, "No, um...I'm a mess really, I'd much rather not have you see me in my condition."  
  
"I really don't mind, we haven't seen each other since Halloween dance and I'd like to see you," Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'd just prefer it if you didn't come and see me," Kagome sighed. "Maybe we can do something together another time."  
  
"Wait, are you busy Saturday night," he said quickly.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Do you want to go see a movie, maybe?" he sounded so helpless to her.  
  
"Sure," she answered. I'll meet you there at..."  
  
"Movie starts at 8: 40."  
  
"Alright, Saturday at 8:40, I'll see you than."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Tsunami001: There we go. All done. I'm done up to chapter 11, almost done 11. But I want to update my other fics first, but I will try and update before Friday. Bye all!!  
  
Please review! 


	10. ODI continues

Tsunami001: Hi yeah! Thank you some much, 101 reviews. ^-^ Thanks to HapaGirl21 she was my 100th reviewer and has picked a lovely song, but sorry it's top secret, you'll have to wait until chapter 12. =P  
  
Thanks to the following:  
  
AmayaSaria: I updated!  
  
Aphy69: Yes she did, bwhahahahaha!  
  
Artemis347: Lol of course he's desperate. What guy can't resist Milla, the mystery, the talent, the.... okay never mind. * Blush *  
  
Trixie-trix: I sometimes wonder what's going to happen next too.  
  
Hoski-ko88: This chapter is long so it should tie you over for a while.  
  
Dreamcatcher16: I'm updating, so...* music comes out of nowhere* Try not to be sad, try not to let things upset you. Cause everything's all right, yes everything's all right. Laugh and cheer, you won't even know that you were sad. Cause everything's all right, yes laugh and be glad. (A word from editor: Kiaira that sounds like a sappy soap opera line.)  
  
D-E-V-L-41: I like the idea, but I already have it written in comic form, so I already have all the chapters, chapter 12 is a bonus chapter I added. But I'll try and do that song later, but there's one thing in my story. Inu- Yasha can't dance or sing.  
  
Blacklightning019: Enjoy it! Whee!  
  
HapaGirl21: Thanks again for your 100th review!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I own the manga Noir Angel, which I created. So don't steal my characters.  
  
One more thing, a lot of ppl are complaining about how, I don't make the characters look perfect like they are in the manga. Well I have one thing to say. I don't want them to be perfect. I want average everyday people in my fics. I am tired of reading the fics when in the summary they say average and then they make them into these perfect beings.  
  
I like stuff like Dead Famous, Inu-Yasha seemed perfect, but he really wasn't. He was into drugs and couldn't quit smoking. Anyway, I make my characters as average as I am. I draw and write, but I'm not pretty, and I'm not popular. So on with the fic. (Another word from DreamCatcher16: QUIT DOWNING YOURSELF!)  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
By  
Tsunami001  
Edited by  
Dreamcatcher16  
  
Chapter10- O.D.I continues  
  
"Wow," Kagome looked at the dress she had on. "Where'd you get the idea for this dress?"  
  
Sango smiled, "A manga, my god it was so beautiful I just has to make it, but I screwed it up in a few places."  
  
Kagome looked at her outfit, it was a simple kimono style dress. It was pine green in color with a white obi and red string on the obi.  
  
The kimono ended above her knees, while her sleeves were long and baggy like any other kimono. The ends had a sprayed on pattern, making it look like it had been spray painted with red.  
  
"Alright," Sango smiled. "It's Friday and you look hot, ready to dazzle everyone?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright everyone, its now time for Milla!"  
  
The crowd broke into there applauses. Just as Milla walked out, she waved at the crowd, her microphone in hand.  
  
"Alright, today I'm doing something a little different," she said. "Today I'm going to sing a slow song, so go get that special someone."  
  
The slow tuned music started to play as Kagome held the microphone close to her.  
  
When I think  
  
Of what I've been through I can see That you've always been there for me  
  
The couples in the crowd held each other. Girls held their partners with their arms locked around their shoulders or in some cases, there necks. Guys held their partners with their arms around their waist, holding them tenderly.  
  
To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do Without you my dreams would not come true  
  
Kagome couldn't help be smile as she spotted Miroku extending his arms to Sango. He had asked her to dance with him.  
  
You are the one That I have hoped for Meaning so much more Together forever  
  
Kagome extended her arms to the crowd as she smiled for her two friends. They really seemed to be getting along better. There was less abuse and more friendship now.  
  
Here for you You here for me It was you Who showed me? I got a friend in you  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked. "What do you think you'll achieve by what you do to some girls?"  
  
Miroku held Sango close, "Nothing really, it's the only way to get any kind of attention."  
  
"You do it for attention?"  
  
I always knew That's you'd be right there for me It was you Who stuck with me? It was you Who stayed by my side? It was you  
  
"What can I say?" Miroku said. "No one really pays any attention to me, so I have to get it somehow."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
Since the day You came in my life I knew than You'd be someone right y my side  
  
Kagome watched as Sango brushed some of Miroku's hair out of his eyes. Having a hard time trying not to smile, Kagome had to look in another direction.  
  
You're a friend to me When my heart No matter you'll be The one It was you Together forever  
  
"I'll never realized I ignored you like that," Sango said. "I made it hard for you."  
  
"Are you kidding? You and Kagome always paid attention to me," Miroku replied. "I thought I wanted to get other girls attention, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
It was you Who showed me? I have a friend in you I always knew That you'd be right here for me  
  
"I grew up," he looked at her. "And I saw you differently."  
  
It was you Who stuck with me? It was you Who stayed by my side? It was you Who showed me I got a friend in you  
  
"Miroku," Sango flushed darker.  
  
"May I kiss you Sango?"  
  
I always knew That you'd be right here for me It was you Who stuck with me when the sky cried? It was you Who stayed by my side? It was you  
  
Sango flushed and looked down, "No."  
  
Miroku nodded and he seemed to understand what she meant, but she stopped him quickly.  
  
"Because," Sango continued. "I'm going to kiss you."  
  
Being with you Always right by my side And I just can't do it Help me through it  
  
Kagome let herself grin widely as she saw her two friends in a lip lock. They were meant for each other, no matter what anyone said.  
  
We've been good friends forever Like best friends should be You'll always be... A special part of me!  
  
Miroku felt Sango push away slowly; her way of telling him she needed air. He let his lips brush against hers one last time before pulling away completely.  
  
"Sango, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he smiled his usual fancy grin at her.  
  
"I have an idea," she smiled sweetly in return.  
  
It was you Who showed me I got a friend in you I always knew That you'd be right here for me It was you Who stayed by my side? It was you  
  
"Would you go on a date with me sometime?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'll think about it," she said as she pushed her lips over his again.  
  
You are the friend to me Forever so... ...It was you...  
  
The room was silent for a moment, before the crowd broke into an applause. Kagome bowed formally in her kimono.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe I kissed him," Sango covered her flushes cheeks. "I mean it was just a caught in the moment type thing...."  
  
"I was there Sango, and that was no 'just in the moment' thing," Kagome explained. "I could see you, you really loved kissing him. Why else would kiss him a second time."  
  
"Alright already," Sango half yelled. "Let's just get you ready."  
  
"Ready to be Milla-ized," Kagome said at the make-up table.  
  
"What did Kikyou do last night," Sango asked.  
  
"Tried to get hold of Inu-Yasha," she replied. "She said she still can't get over him."  
  
"How long did they date?"  
  
"A year and six months before she moved," Kagome sprayed her perfume on.  
  
Kagome put on some eyeliner and then some mascara, as Sango curled her hair. With Kagome's long hair, it was going to take a while. Kagome waited for her friend to finish her hair.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was kissing Miroku like?"  
  
"What? Kissing him," Sango thought for a second. "Well even if he was my first kiss, I can tell that he is good at kissing, and he made me feel special."  
  
"Special?"  
  
"It's hard to say," Sango replied. "But he made me feel special like I was his first or something, but he's had girlfriends in the past right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess he did," Kagome smiled understanding.  
  
"Now time to get dressed!" Sango smiled back.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome stepped out of the taxi after she paid the cab driver. Stepping out onto the sidewalk she entered the theater entrance. She smiled as a warm breeze blew through her hair; it was odd for warm breezes this time of year, but not when it came from a heater!  
  
Opening the door to the lobby Kagome entered the busy and noisy part of the theater, the lobby. Finding Inu-Yasha would be impossible, unless he could smell her perfume.  
  
Kagome jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She almost lost her balance but the person behind her caught her.  
  
"Sorry," Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"It's alright," she pushed herself back up straight.  
  
"Your early," he said. "Usually my other dates are late."  
  
"Well I'm not like most girls."  
  
"I noticed," he replied. "I got our tickets, lets get a good seat."  
  
"Alright."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha left the theater as their movies was ending.  
  
"That was a good movie," Kagome sat down at a table in the theater lobby.  
  
"Yeah, funny and some action," Inu-Yasha agreed. (They saw Hellboy! The best movie ever!)  
  
After sitting down a few moments later Kagome and Inu-Yasha stood.  
  
"I don't suppose you want to go for a walk with me," he asked.  
  
Kagome flushed, "I'd like that."  
  
Exiting the theater they crossed the road and headed towards the park, just two blocks away. After half a block Kagome flushed cheeks darkened when Inu-Yasha took her hand in his.  
  
'Calm down Kagome,' she told herself. 'Just remember it's for O.D.I, just remember O.D.I'  
  
After another one block and a half of silence they made it. Kagome looked at the park, she remembered coming here as a child, playing with Miroku and Sango.  
  
They sat on the swings in silence, nothing really to be said.  
  
"I came here all the time as a child," Kagome smiled. "I have many memories here."  
  
"I never really got out much as a child, I liked to be alone a lot," Inu- Yasha replied. "Do you ever get that feeling? You just want to be alone forever."  
  
"Sometimes," Kagome confessed. "I used to sit under a tree and wish that nobody could ever find me."  
  
Kagome started to swing back and forth. She hadn't played in this park for four years. No sense wasting this visit.  
  
"You know Milla your really different from other girls I've dated," he looked at her. "Most girls I've dated freaked if a single piece of their hair was out of place or they fix their make-up every ten minutes."  
  
Kagome turned away blushing, "Well I believe looking nice isn't that big of a deal."  
  
Kagome turned back to Inu-Yasha's swing to find it empty. He was now standing a foot away from the swing, but also a few inches closer towards her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me," she flushed.  
  
"It's just... since I know you so much better now I wish I'd have met you sooner," he turned to her.  
  
"Um...Inu-Yasha," she stepped off her swing.  
  
"What I mean is," he took a step closer. "Will you...be my girlfriend?"  
  
Kagome blush harder but knew this had to be done. Looking at him she smiled, "I'd love to Inu-Yasha."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Tsunami001: Okay this chapter was long so it should keep u all happy for a while right. I have exams coming up so I have to start studying. Bye ppl! ^^ 


	11. Christmas Break

Tsunami001: Hello everyone, updating! Aren't you all happy? Yes I am over my grandfather's death. And my mother and father are much better. Thank you for all your prayers. Anyway I have a special message for a reviewer about my authors note!  
  
Erm: I would just like to let you know, I didn't take your review as a flame. I looked back and read my authors note afterwards and blush I did realize how self-centered I sounded. I didn't mean for my message to come across like that. I like your constructive criticism; I loved your honesty. Thank you again.  
  
And thank you all my other supporters against threats!  
  
Thanks to the following for chapter 10 reviewers!  
  
Aznchick: I updated!  
  
Hoshi-ko88: Kissed, your just going to have to wait, thought I am on chapter 13, maybe they kiss before or after. Or maybe this chapter or not yet at all! Bwhahahahaha, you'll have to wait!  
  
AmayaSaria: I updated YEAH! Aren't you proud of me!  
  
Duja: Should I even bother thanking you? Why am I even wasting my breath?  
  
Kagome's Twin: Maybe...maybe not, not even I know lol!  
  
Dreamcatcher16: lol did your throat get dry, here Kiaira chan's magic drink thing slams magic drink sign over Pepsi bottle Drink away with Kiaira chan's magic drink!  
  
Animemistress419: Yeah popping the questions! Hehehehe, sorry I'm a little to hyper!  
  
Artemis347: Well she is based on my manga character of course she's perfect at disguising.  
  
Kasiaga: Well what can I say, great minds think alike, especially when it comes to music! Go Evanescence!  
  
Sashlea: I can't either; it's going to be hard for me to write! I love challenges!  
  
Aphy69: I'm not sure; this fic should be over 20 chapters long, but maybe 22.  
  
Blacklightening019: I'm not banned, so don't freak like that!  
  
Guardian-Angel11: I am very proud of my m/s scenes too!  
  
D-E-V-L-41: I love writing so I updated! Don't yeah love me for it!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the songs that have been used in this fic so far. Though I do own Noir Angel, which this fic is based on, and I own the song that will be used at the end of this fic, so don't steal them or sue me. I'm broke!  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
Chapter 11- Christmas Break  
  
Kagome sat down at her desk at school. Homeroom class was a killer. Miroku and Sango weren't in her class, but all the popular teens were. Which only stomped at her even more.  
  
Being alone had a few advantages, she always thought up dance movements for her next show. Which was always helpful.  
  
She sighed as the crowd of preps walked into the class, taking their seats in the back of the room. Snickering at what seemed to them as underlings as they went by.  
  
Kagome hated this so much, the popular crowd thinking they would get away with whatever they wanted to.  
  
"Hey Kagome," someone said her name.  
  
Kagome looked up, it was Kouga. (Yes Kouga's in this fic, no he isn't going to screw up O.D.I, he just happens to be my fav character) She looked confused, he was in grade eleven, and she was in grade ten.  
  
"Kouga, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I failed English 10 exams last year, so I have to take the exams over," he said. "I have to start reviewing sometime."  
  
"Yeah, so your in my class until exams," she repeated.  
  
"That's right, but I think I may fail again, English has always been my worst subject," he proceeded to take his binder out.  
  
"So what we doing?"  
  
"Twelfth Night," Kagome replied.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Kouga slumped back in his seat.  
  
Kagome sat at her desk sleepy as can be. It was Christmas break and she was studying, how sad was that.  
  
It was a lonely night; everyone was gone out and left her with Shippo and Souta, who had caught a cold having a snowball fight. Sleeping in her bed, she wanted to get some studying in.  
  
Though by now she wasn't in the mood to study any. There was nothing for her to do. Sleep sounded good, but has to watch the boys. There fevers could become worse and she's never had known it.  
  
The phone started to ring as eh looked up and picked it up?"  
  
"Um...hi Kagome?" a nervous voice from the other end said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Rin Itisitsen."  
  
"Yes Rin, what is it?"  
  
"Can you maybe help with my steps for the musical, I'm having trouble," she asked.  
  
"Sure Rin I'd be glad too," Kagome smiled to herself.  
  
"So you think you could help me tonight?"  
  
"Sure come on over," Kagome replied. "Do you know where it is?"  
  
"My brother does, thanks bye," and with that Rin hung the phone up.  
  
"They do? What brother?"  
  
Kagome opened the front door to the temples home. She smiled as the freshmen Rin entered. But close behind was Inu-Yasha, her smile faded.  
  
"I have a few simple rules that I'm sure you can follow," he said simply. "No boys, no leaving without telling me or Sesshomaru first and Rin is to be ready to leave by 11:30 sharp."  
  
"Nice to see you too," Kagome snarled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Rin gave him a look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm fourteen Inu-Yasha, please don't be so overprotective of me," she sighed. "Sesshomaru does enough of that."  
  
"Fine, but you better be in one piece when I come to get you."  
  
"Thank you," Rin said as he left, she then turned to Kagome. "Let go practice."  
  
Sango listened to Kagome as she practiced her solo in the musical number 'Cell Block Tango' of the musical Chicago.  
  
She frowned a little as Kikyo and come old friends peeked into Kagome's room, laughed a little and left.  
  
Sango could easily see that her friend had ignored the laughter and had continued on.  
  
"They has it coming all along," Kagome sung. "I didn't do it, but if I'd a done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong."  
  
Kagome's solo finished and Kagome took a deep breath. She smiled, "What do you think? Needs some work before I add the dance?"  
  
"I think you got it down."  
  
"Maybe some more practice is needed," Kagome, pressed her hands to her throat, which was sore.  
  
"Kagome your throat is as raw as ever," Sango told her friend. "You should see a doctor."  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. "But how about we take a brake. Ice cream on me."  
  
"Sango smiled, "Alright."  
  
Kagome and Sango walked down the path of the park. It was almost Christmas, but it wasn't cold, why else would they have gotten ice cream.  
  
"How you and Miroku doing?"  
  
"I'd say it's pretty good," she replied. "He's a little perverted here and there, but he's been better."  
  
"Here and there," Kagome gasped hiding a laugh.  
  
"He's a lot better then he usually is," Sango told Kagome.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"How's O.D.I," Sango said.  
  
"Well the fourth date is after my show tomorrow," Kagome sat down at a bench.  
  
Sango sat down and put the remaining bit of her cone into her mouth and started to chew.  
  
"Good I got a perfect dress for you," Sango smiled.  
  
"Really? I'm sure I'll love it," Kagome smiled.  
  
"No, Sango I can't wear this," Kagome cried.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"First off, I look like a slut," Kagome pointed to her reflection in which a lot of her cleavage was popping out. "Second the front is pretty much bagging down in case you haven't noticed."  
  
"Kagome calm down, I can fix this easily," Sango took a pin and thread from her bag. "Just give me a few minutes."  
  
After a few minutes Kagome looked at her reflection again and smiled. The red dress now clearly was a female Santa suit. The baggy front now rested against her in a natural sate. And white fluffy fur along the low rising collar, as well as the cuffs and the short dresses ending.  
  
"This is great," Kagome smiled. "I think this is your best yet."  
  
"Thank you," Sango smiled. "Now come on you have a song to sing." Kagome's friend now pushed her out of the dressing room.  
  
"There you are," Akira said. "Your up...oh nice dress."  
  
"Thanks, see you in a few minutes," Kagome continued to be pushed by her friend.  
  
Kagome now waited as the stage lights turned on, when they did she walked on stage.  
  
"Hello everyone," she called into her microphone. "How's everyone? Are you all having fun?"  
  
The crowd cheered and she smiled. "Good, because here it comes! Let's get this started!" The music blasted throughout the room.  
  
Everybody comes to Hollywood They wanna make it in the neighborhood They like the smell of it in Hollywood How could it hurt you when it looks so good?  
  
Stepping to the right Kagome spun as she watched the crowds of people dance to her song.  
  
Shine your light now This time it's got to be good You get it right now, yeah Cause your in Hollywood  
  
Dancing to her beat as she swayed to the beat of the song. Her form was perfect to the beat of the song.  
  
There's something in the air in Hollywood The sin is shining like you know it would You're riding in your car in Hollywood How could it hurt you when it looks so good?  
  
Sango cheered her friend on, as her friend's song quickly and easily became one of her best yet. Her voice voice and body mixed into the song. Becoming so much more.  
  
I lost my memory in Hollywood They wanna make it in the neighborhood They like the smell of it in Hollywood How could it hurt you when it looks so good?  
  
Sango's smiled faded as she spotted something very dangerous in the crowd. Her eyes widened.  
  
I lost my memory in Hollywood I've had a million visions, bad and good There's something in the air in Hollywood I tried to leave it but I never could  
  
Kagome took a deep breath as she continued to sing her song. Entertaining the crowds of people around her.  
  
She continued  
  
Everybody comes to Hollywood They wanna make it in Hollywood They like the smell of it in Hollywood How could it hurt you when it looks so good?  
  
Miroku smiled as he listened to the tune he always hard on the radio. He turned for a second and turned back as his eyes widened.  
  
Cause you're in Hollywood Cause your in Hollywood In Hollywood In Hollywood  
  
"Hello Miroku," Kikyo smiled.  
  
"Um...hi."  
  
Cause your in Hollywood Cause your in Hollywood In Hollywood In Hollywood  
  
"Do you thing you could explain something to me?"  
  
"I guess so," Miroku smiled, but felt nervous.  
  
Check it out This bird has flown Push the button Don't push the button Trip the station Change the channel  
  
"Can you tell me why my dear cousin is on stage, no less singing and dancing?"  
  
"Um...what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, just tell me, why would she keep such an important thing like this from me," Kikyou smiled at him.  
  
"...I don't know..."  
  
"Kagome why did you keep this from me," Kikyo yelled at her cousin.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome said as she sat on her bed. "I needed a job and I thought if I got a job doing what I did best then-"  
  
"Kagome that changes nothing. We promised we'd never keep anything from each other."  
  
Kagome's blood boiled as she jumped up, "You always keep thing from me, things about your love life. Everything! So I finally keep one secret and you dare get angry with me!"  
  
Kikyo looked stunned at her cousin. Her cousin was always so quite and never told anyone off.  
  
"That felt good," Kagome told herself.  
  
"K-Kagome."  
  
"Don't you Kagome me," she hissed. "As far as I'm concerned you can riot in hell." And with that Kagome turned and left the area in the club in which Kikyou was sitting.  
  
"Milla, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome turned and nodded, "Yes Inu-Yasha, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry so much," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Continuing on Kagome slightly blushed as she found Inu-Yasha's arm around her shoulder. She freaked a bit, but tried to remain clam.  
  
"Okay, he's being nice, just remember that," she told herself. "He's so gentle. Who would have thought."  
  
Some cleared her throat and smiled. She couldn't help it. He acted like a completely different person around her, or Milla.  
  
After a while, Kagome leaned into him without realizing that she couldn't push off him without him knowing something was up.  
  
She was stuck like that.  
  
&&&&  
  
Tsunami001: See you all in chapter 12! 


	12. GoodBye

Tsunami001: Yeah! I love writing this fic. And guess what people. I know how many chapters this fic will have. It's going to be 27 chapters in total. There is not going to be a sequel. But I promise you all this is going to be Inu/Kag all the way. Believe me this is going to be a happy ending, in which I find to be funny. Well chapter 27 is, I already started it. Just so I know what I'll be doing for when I happen to get writers block. So on with the fic!

Thanks to the following:

Pessimist99: Of course he is going to see the real Kagome; I mean that is just evil. I would never do that; I would just end up hurting myself.

Aphy69: Thank you. Things are better.

AmaySaria: I updated! Aren't you glad?

D-E-V-L-41: Who's going to fall for Inu? Kagome or Kikyo, what do u mean? Oh god confused. Well if you mean Kikyo, then no, she IS in love with him. They use to date.

Dreamcatcher16: Everyone calls me Kay Kay! Lol Thanks MOR MOR!

Artemis347: Well kinda....

Hoshi-ko88: I read it over and found that ff.net took out all my symbols to tell when it was a scene change, so I'm sorry for the confusion.

Inu-fanforever: The manga will be up this summer at , but not right now. The site isn't done yet! Sorry!

Sashlea: I did, I hate ff.net these days, and they cut off all my symbols.

Kagome's Twin: I updated! Yeah! Enjoy!

Morlana: OMG! I didn't notice that. You see I wrote that seen at different times, and I never noticed that. I'm so sorry!

FeiryDemonFox: I got more up! Time to party!

Txsoccorchick: I'm glad you enjoy my fic. I enjoy your feedback!

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha. But I do love him to pieces. So don't sue me for loving him more then Kagome ever could. (People give me odd stares) I do however own Noir Angel, which this manga is based on. So don't steal my manga!

Hidden Amber

Chapter 12- Good-bye

Kagome sighed as she awoke from her sleep. It was Saturday morning, and she didn't want to get up. She had gotten in at 1:15 in the morning. She was too tired to get up. She just wanted to sleep.

Laying back down in her bed she sighed in bliss. Her pillow was soft and welcoming to her head. Just as she closed her eyes her brother rushed into the room.

"Kagome," someone's on the phone. I think its Akira," Souta said.

"Hello," Kagome said groggily when she received the cordless phone.

"Kagome, it's me Kouga," the male voice answered.

"Hi Kouga, how'd you get my number?"

"Akira."

"Oh, okay, what's up?" she yawned, but covered her mouth.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a page of Twelfth Night," he said. "This page is really confusing."

Kagome opened her book bag and looked for her book. She found it and then grabbed it, "What page?"

"Forty," he replied.

Kagome scanned through the page; "Well Antonio has mistaken Viola for Sebastian and Viola is confused on who he is."

"Oh! Okay, now I understand." He said. "I was a little confused, I keep forgetting that Cesario is Viola, they're the same person."

"I do too sometimes," Kagome sat up in her bed. "So how are Ayame and you doing? Are you two still dating?"

"Yes she's a little bossy at times, but she really is a great girl," Kouga replied.

"What time is it," she yawned, her eyes then widened. "12:02PM!"

"What?

"I have to go, I have drama practice at one. Got to go," Kagome cried.

"Your voice is a little fogged up, you alright? Hello? Kagome, Kouga then realized she had hung the phone up already. "Oh well."

%%%%%

Kagome Popped herself down next to Miroku, she breathed heavily, most likely because she had to run to school for practice.

"Water?" Miroku passed her a bottle of water.

Kagome grabbed the bottle and jigged the life force down, "My throat has been bothering me a lot lately."

"It sounds fogged up," he replied.

"It's been a little sore lately," she looked around. "Where's Sango?"

"Don't know."

The group of students waited for another twenty minutes. It was only the actors in the theater, the set and costume designers were in the science classes making costumes and sets.

Yet there drama teacher Kinomoto and Akira was nowhere to be seen. Sango who worked on costumes and a small acting part was nowhere to be seen either.

A late group of set designers walked in and brought in the sets. Some students stood in aw and admired the sets and costumes.

"Something's not right," Miroku finally stood.

"Do you have your cell?"

"No," Miroku cursed.

Kagome stood on the theater seats, "Does anyone have a cell phone we can borrow?"

Students shook their heads, telling them they didn't have them. Kagome stepped off the chair and looked around for the closest door. "I'm going to see if the office is open," she told Miroku dashing out of the room.

%%%%

The office was closed so, Miroku and Miroku still couldn't get to a phone. "If I don't find Sango soon I'm going to go nuts," Miroku glared at the seats in front of him.

"Um...Kagome," a small voice called from behind.

"Yes Rin," Kagome turned around.

"This is Inu-Yasha's cell, I borrowed it from him, but you seem to need it more then I do."

"OMG, Rin you're my savior," Miroku scooped Rin up in his arms and spun around.

"Thanks Rin," Kagome dialed Akira's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Kinomoto?"

"Yes, who's this," she sounded stressed.

"It's Kagome."

"Oh, Kagome, are you at the school?"

"Yes."

"I tried to get hold of everyone, I can't come tp practice today. Something horrible happened last night."

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Last night Akira was closing the club up...when..." Mrs. Kinomoto burst into tears. "Sango was with him."

"What happened," Kagome repeated.

"Someone came into the club, demanding money," she continued to cry. "Akira tried to talk to the man, but then he pulled a gin out at Akira and Sango." Kagome eyes widened.

"Then...he shot Akira and Sango," the woman sounded like she was on the verge of hysteria.

"Are they all right," Kagome shouted? People turned their attention to her.

"Sango should be out in two days, but.... she...she had minor wounds, but...she was rapped also..."

"I'm going over," Kagome shut the cell phone off and threw it back to Rin before running out of the building in a record speed. Only one thing going through her minds, she had to get to Sango.

%%%%

Mrs. Kinomoto hugged Kagome when Kagome met her at Sango's room. "Akira's in this room to, but the doctors are operating on him still."

"How much time does he have left?"

"Only a week Kagome. Akira isn't going to make it."

%%%%

Kagome has stayed over night with Sango who was asleep the whole time. The doctors have given her a drug to help her sleep since she was in going through shock. Kagome couldn't sleep at the thought of the guy who had done this to her friends. It made her sick to know that fact; Sango hadn't done anything to deserve this. Nor did Akira. She sighed and lay back as she tried to relax, she couldn't, she was way to tense.

%%%%

Sango and Kagome continued their trip down the hallway. Sango was in a wheelchair for the time being, Kagome pushing her around.

"Kagome I don't think I can take Akira dying, all four of us are so close," Sango let a tear down her cheek.

"I know Sango, I don't want to loose him either," Kagome held back her tears.

They stopped at the room #431 and looked in. Akira looked like a normal teenager lying straight up in bed. It was nothing strange about it, only that machines were hooked up to him.

"Akira," Sango called.

He turned his head slowly and looked at the two girls looking at him. "Hi, I was wondering when you two would visit. Where's Miroku?"

"He came," Sango replied.

"He was so upset he just left," Kagome finished.

"I probably would have too," Akira said.

"Akira...are you in pain?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm fine, my chest hurts sometimes, but besides that I feel fine, Akira replied.

"I should have been there," Kagome finally burst into tears. "Not out trying to get revenge on Inu-Yasha."

"Don't feel bad," Akira said. "Besides I'm happy we we're there, the last thing you need was a bullet."

"Still," she concluded. "I should have been there."

%%%

"Kagome, I think I shouldn't have stayed home today," Sango looked at the wondering eyes.

"Calm down," Kagome sent glares to a few people.

"It doesn't help much," Sango took a deep breath.

They walked down the hallway as many sates were still looking at the two. "Stand tall Sango, you did nothing wrong."

They rounded a few more corners, trying their best to get to the first period classes. "Just one more problem."

Just ahead, standing in the hallway was Inu-Yasha's group of friends. Inu-Yasha wasn't there, but it would still be hard on Sango." They walked by quickly.

"(Cough) Slut." (Isn't that so damn old)

Sango froze, her eyes quickly well up. Kagome too froze, but her eyes flared. Finally she snapped. "What did you say about my friend," she growled.

"Nothing (cough) slut," the tall senior repeated.

"Thought so."

Kagome turned quickly throwing all her anger into one spot. Next thing anyone knew, the senior was on the ground holding his cheek, everyone stared in shock.

"Anyone else have anything they want to say?" she glared at the rest of the group of male preps.

"No!" and with that the group edged there way out of the hall.

"Miserable bastards," Kagome cursed.

%%%%

Miroku and Akira laughed when Sango and Kagome had told them what had happened in school. "Oh, I wish Inu-Yasha was there and was the one who had said that, then O.D.I wouldn't be matter."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I had to do something, and no one hurts my friends feelings and won't get it."

Miroku smiled, "If I was there I would have given him a few other blows."

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you guys about something," Akira said.

"What is it," Sango asked.

"I've been working on a list," he said passing it to Miroku to read aloud.

Things I Want Done Before I Die

1) DJ one night at my club

2) Throw a huge rave at my club

3) Sango designs a beautiful dress and Kagome models it

4) Miroku to not be Perverted for the rest of the week

5) Hear Kagome sing my favorite song

6) Tell off a Prep

7) Finish my Will

8) Let my mom know that death doesn't scare me

9) See my father again

10) Get to spend my last days with my mom and friends.

"I think we can handle that," Miroku smiled.

"How are we going to get a rave ready in time for Friday," Kagome asked.

"We started planning right now," Akira sat up in his bed.

%%%%

Kagome and Sango looked at the remaining things on Akira's list. There wasn't many left, but they only had less then nine hours before Akira was supposed to be back at the hospital and was expected to die. His health had gotten very bad.

5) Hear Kagome sing my favorite song

9) See my father again

That was what was left.

"Well it's time for your part," Sango told Kagome. "Here's your dress."

Kagome changed into her dress. It was pink with yellow ribbon tied around her. The ends of the dress were yellow attached. The sleeves were cut short and the dress with an open back as well as a high slit going up the middle front, and a white short skirt to cover up her front from the slit. And her hair flipped up in a messy bun. All in all, it was a sexy look with a nice pretty side to it.

"Sango, thank you for everything, now leave the rest to me," Kagome walked out to meet the audience. She held her microphone tightly in her hands.

"Hello and welcome to tonight's rave. We're just about getting things ready. I'm your host for tonight's show, and I'm here to start thing off," Kagome smiled. "I devote this song to my dear friend Akira."

Some of the crowd cheered, knowing who Akira was. The music that came from the music booth started and Kagome took in a deep breath.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley

Nightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Miroku sat beside Akira who was at the controls of the music and microphone. It was very obvious that Akira was holding back tears of happiness.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift up your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

"This is her best by far," Akira held his chest because it started to hurt again.

Kiss me down by the broken tree house

Swing me upon its hanging tire

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your fathers map

"You guys truly are my best friends, your working your asses off for me," Akira smiled. Thank you."

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

&&&&&&&&

Tsunami001: There I hope the symbols show up now. If they don't, tell me and I'll fix it! Oh and I devote this chapter to HapaGirl21, who was the one who picked the song, kiss me. I also devote it to Morgan and Nadine, my best friends, who would kill me if I ever quit this fic.


	13. The Weeks After

Tsunami001: Wow! I'm almost at 200 reviews...my god. I am so loved. And I have one thing to say! I LOVE YOU ALL TOO! Oh and another thing, I have the website up! But the manga's not up yet, I'm doing that after school is done. So anyway, my web page address a lot of people to thank here...  
  
Thanks to the following:  
  
Musiclover-101: Wow I love rock! I rock out loud! YEAH!  
  
Sango13: I plan on keeping up the good work!  
  
AmayaSaria: I know poor Akira.... I miss him!  
  
Hoshi-ko88: hides oh my how could I forget. I better watch out I have an army of people who would kill me.  
  
Allin656: Yeah, I noticed that myself, I've been trying to fix the problem.  
  
Dreamcatcher16: hides again Epp!  
  
DrkFire: Thanks for reviewing, and I updated! Aren't you happy?  
  
Morlana: Lol, I know I know, people keep telling me that. It was an innocent mistake.  
  
Inu-Fanforever: blush I'm not that good of a writer. And if you look above the address to my manga is up there.  
  
D-E-V-L41: I'm a little happy I don't get 100 reviews per chapter, I think I'd kill myself, it would way to hard to thank everyone. But I believe that all the people who take there time to review should be thanked.  
  
FieryDemonFox: I loved writing this chapter.  
  
KagInu=Love: They'll get together soon; there are 27 chapters in all. But I do tell you this, you'll love this chapter...well the end.  
  
Aldur: I have done that in the past, but my computer has been screwing up on me and I have been trying to fix it. But I thank you for the advice.  
  
Sarah: Don't die on me!  
  
Artemis347: Naraku isn't in this fic...but I'll make it up to you! I will I promise.  
  
Viv: Thank you, I feel to some extent this fic is like my life...but not with Akira. I have no friend who died on me, but I do have a friend who I based him on, and is gay. He's o great! I love you Mike!  
  
Blacklightening019: hides yet again WHY DOES EVERYONE WANNA KILL ME!!!!  
  
DolphinSlam: Thanks! I enjoy getting good feedback.  
  
Kagome's Twin: The band is Sixpence Non the Richer. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aphy69: Thank you for your support.  
  
Guardian-Angel11: Another great chapter...my god I love feedback! THNAK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
TX Soccor Chick: I know I noticed that after too. I admit thought...I'm to lazy to fix it. But anywhoo, I don't think I'll abbreviate your name; I think it's fair if I write out someone's name completely. But thank you for saying so.  
  
Ang3lic-pl4ya: Thanks, but I don't think I'm that great of a writer, but thank you for the compliment.  
  
Trixie-Trix: Sixpence None the richer sings the song I believe. And yes, many people have pointed out that mistake. I didn't notice it.  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
Chapter 13- The Weeks After  
  
Akira died two days later; he lived a day longer then the doctors had thought. Everything on his list was completed, all but one thing.  
  
See my father again. His father didn't come when his son needed him most.  
  
His funeral was in a few hours and already Kagome, Sango and Miroku seemed zapped of all energy from loss of their friend.  
  
Kagome sat and stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a black dress, nothing special, just a simple plain black dress.  
  
She then walked over to her closet and took out a black pair of heeled shoes. Kagome was asking along with a few other people to go to the club and wait Akira's mother to read Akira's will, in which he wrote off into the hospital. Then everyone was to go to this funeral. Kagome sighed and decided it was time to go.  
  
Kagome stared out to the other end of the stage where some of Akira's co-workers and close family was. Everyone looked so sad. Miroku was silent since Akira died; they were friends for the longest time ever.  
  
Sango had been crying for a long time and her make-up was badly smudged. While Kagome was just depressed, she didn't smile, not speak, there wasn't ever much for her to say.  
  
Finally Akira's mother arrived and held a piece of paper with her. She walked towards the crowd of people. She stopped. "This is Akira's last wishes, so please I ask that no one gets angry with that someone who gets something better then other."  
  
Then she opened the piece of folded paper; she then started. "First Akira wants his friends and co-workers to be covered."  
  
After she found her spot, she started, "To Miroku, Akira left you his CD collection you admired so much and you get 5% of his share of the family fortune that he owned." (His CD collection is worth about $3000 Canadian)  
  
Miroku didn't look too happy, he seemed to not even want to be there at that moment, just like everybody else.  
  
"To Sango, Akira leaves you his apartment in the Tokyo Palace Apartment building, everything paid for, so not rent to worry about, also 5% of his shares."  
  
Sango too didn't look to impress with what she relieved, she only y wanted to dear friend back. "Kagome gets half the club to run and %% of Akira's family shares."  
  
Kagome felt sick, Akira was leaving his friends things he thought that they'd want, but the truth be told, they only wanted him.  
  
"And then to Sesshomaru, a good friend and good co-worker at Akira's club, he will get the other half of the club."  
  
Kagome and her friend's eyes looked up to see Sesshomaru who sat in the corner of the club. He looked emotionless as usual, but there was a hint of sadness there. (Akira and Sesshomaru weren't lovers; they were just good friends.)  
  
"Okay, now onto family members, to me he has left..." Akira's mother stopped reading and her mouth dropped open. "He...left me 75% of his families shares."  
  
The room was now full of mumbles and whispers, until a man Kagome knew as Akira's father stood. "Kano, what has my son left me if he has given you so much."  
  
Akira's mother read on to try and find the part her ex-husband was looking for. "It says that...if you didn't come to see Akira before he died...then...he leaves nothing to you, or your side of the family. If you had, then he would have left everything else." (Ouch, hehe that bastard deserved it)  
  
Kagome slept most of the weekend away. What else was there to do? The club wasn't going to be open again until next week.  
  
And next weekend was going to be the St-Valentine's weekend, the club was going to be crazy. Not to mention she had a date with Inu-Yasha that night. They were going out to dinner.  
  
He had refused to tell her where, so she didn't know what to wear. She decided on a white blouse and dress pants. It was casual yet good enough for a fancy dinner.  
  
They had gone to a casual/fancy restaurant. It was such a restaurant where you could dress in jeans and order a fancy meal for nothing.  
  
Kagome liked the place, she liked Inu-Yasha's choice in dinning. She reminded herself to tell him that someday.  
  
They had ordered there dinner almost immediately after they got there. Inu-Yasha had ordered a Chinese's dish, while Kagome had got a Korean seafood dish. The food was ready quickly, Kagome and Inu-Yasha continued there conversation.  
  
"So your brother, Sesshomaru was friends with Akira for a while right," Kagome said.  
  
"Well they've known each other since Akira opened the club. His band played there, that was back when they had a different bass player," Inu-Yasha explained.  
  
"Yeah, I remember them playing at the club every week," Kagome said. "They've been at the club longer then me."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha left the restaurant after they paid the bill. They had walked half a block when Inu-Yasha had gotten an idea.  
  
"You want to what?!" Kagome freaked. "You know I'm scared of heights."  
  
"Don't you trust me?" he grinned at her.  
  
"Not with that evil grin of yours," she shot back with a smile.  
  
"Then I'll prove myself to you," he said, the next thing she knew she was in his arms and Inu-Yasha was jumping from roof to roof.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she shrieked as she grabbed onto his jacket.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to drop you," he said. "I'd be crazy to drop someone as pretty as you."  
  
Kagome flushes and refused to let her eyes met his, if she did she knew she'd blush harder. Yet why was she feeling like this, she shouldn't have feelings like these. Not for him.  
  
"You shouldn't be embarrassed," he said. "Especially when it's only the truth." He stopped on a building and set her down.  
  
Kagome looked out at the view, "Oh my..."  
  
"You like it? I found this view when I had a fight with my brother when I was a kid," he smiled. Kagome realized just how much she liked his smile.  
  
The view had continued to keep Kagome stunned. All the lights on Tokyo tower and the buildings around it were all lit. It was amazing.  
  
"I never knew that the city looked like this from above the ground," Kagome gasped when she looked at how high up they were.  
  
"You still don't trust me," he said, in a joke like tone.  
  
"I just don't trust gravity," she continued to look over the edge.  
  
"Careful," Inu-Yasha said as she stepped closer and held her in that place so she wouldn't lose her balance.  
  
"You sound like my mom," Kagome giggled.  
  
"I hope that's a good thing," he replied.  
  
Kagome flushed, "It's a good thing." Kagome leaned back so she wasn't looking over the side any longer. She continued to blush as she realized Inu-Yasha's arms were still around her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she said.  
  
"Milla," he started. "Do you like me?"  
  
Now how was she going to get out of this one? How was she going to answer this question? She held her breath, "Inu-Yasha if I didn't enjoy your company, do you think I would have agreed to your invites."  
  
"I suppose, it's just most people I've dated only want to go to the top of the social ladder," Inu-Yasha told her.  
  
"If I was interested in the social status, then everyone would have known who I was a long time ago," Kagome answered to that.  
  
"Why do you keep your identity a secret," he asked. "Everyone would like you for who you are I'm sure."  
  
"I simply want people to like me for my music, not how popular or pretty I am," she replied. "I know they probably would like me for who I was, but still. I like my identity Milla."  
  
"He smiled and held her tighter, "I probably couldn't understand that before, but if you put it that way, I understand perfectly.  
  
Kagome turned her head a little so she could see him some, "I'm glad you understand."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" he held her even closer. They both looked out at the view of the Tokyo tower and the lights around it."  
  
"This view is really pretty," she smiled. "Thank you again for showing me."  
  
"It was my pleasure," he turned her to face him. "When you smile, I feel happy knowing I'm...well...a part of that."  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she blushes as he continued to look at her with such intensity.  
  
The next thing she knew his lips were brushing against hers. Her eyes widened at first but from all her shock disappearing seconds later her eyes closed and she pressed her lips back on his.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Tsunami001: ...Wow, I want a boy friend really bad now. I want a guy who will show me great views; I want a guy who will give me my first kiss...HECK I WANT A GUY!  
  
Anyway, I hope all my readers enjoyed this chapter. I'm kind of depressed because of the lack up updates I did on the last three days, but beggars can't be choosers. So I hope this update will bring me to 200. And again, the 200th reviewer gets to choose the song for chapter 16. Partly because I already have the songs for chapter 14, and 15 picked.  
  
See you all next time! 


	14. Musical

Tsunami001: hey all. Sorry for the delay. You guys will like this chapter a lot. It's the musical. It took a lot of hard work. This chapter with the song is a lot different, it has more detail and I hope you guys will like it better.  
  
And everyone congratulate Lindsay Magic, my 200th reviewer. She picked a lovely song. And it fits in perfectly with the fic!  
  
Thx to the following:  
  
Lady Miako: Lol don't you mean Kingdom Hearts. Lol I love that game too! Can't wait for the sequel!  
  
AngelOfDeath0-o: yes they finally kissed. That was the hardest kiss scene I ever wrote. It was so simple. But it was. I changed it about 17 times.  
  
Sango13: Thx, I really did need some. I was so suck for a while. Thx!  
  
Houshi-ko88: OH God, I didn't update that fast. I really do feel really bad. I had writers block and had to update something. I had exams, which went horrible....  
  
FeiryDemonFox: Here's more!  
  
StarrFire: :blush: It's no big deal. Really! But thank you for saying so anyway.  
  
Inlalaland: You will so that Sango is a little depressed in this chapter. In a sick funny way. It's funny, but it is sad all at once. Thx for reviewing. I don't mind, my computer is the same. So I only wait to review really, really good fics.  
  
Artemis347: Maybe...maybe not. All my friends and reviews are jumping to the same conclusion. There's a big surprise in store, just wait and see.  
  
Kijo-Kana: You know what's gonna happen you BAKA! Lol  
  
Neko-Chan: Thank you.  
  
Don't Have 1: There will be soon! Ohohohohoho! : Gives a Tomyo like smile: (Tomoyo from CCS)  
  
Guardian-Angel11: I will, lol. I'm doing some art for this too. Lol lots of Miroku and Sango art there lol!  
  
D-E-V-L-41: I'm aloud to date. My parents want to me date. But I live in Hicville. Really I do, so if you like anything besides drugs, animals and other stuff they think you're a freak. God I can't wait until I get a job as a writer...if I ever do.  
  
Kagome's Twin: Okay, let me get these answered right now, in order. Kagome will continue ODI because she's not really in love yet, or hasn't realized it yet. Again, she hasn't realized it yet. She won't tell him, she's just as stubborn as he is. Again, she's too stubborn. Sango is still depressed and a little shy in public, but no one is giving her a hard time. Especially after Kagome's fist attack, lol. Miroku is pissed and all, but let's just say Sango convinced him otherwise. You'll find out later.  
  
AmayaSaria: Updated!  
  
KagInu=Love: Yes he's going to be mad. Geez, I wrote that scene already, and I think he is even madder then he gets when Kagome gets hurt in the Manga.  
  
WhiteWinter21: Don't worry about it. I like Korean stuff just as much as Japanese. I have this guy who I love his flash cartoons. But there all in Korean, and I can't understand most. But a few are like silent films, so it would be easier. And I can see the difference between Japanese, Korean and Chinese. Lol whenever I'm in public and my mom meets an Asian person, she asks me what race they are. It's weird. And thx for your review, it was long, but I liked reading it.  
  
Aphy69: Well how Inu-Yasha finds out, you'll have to read and find out.  
  
TX Soccor Chick: I haven't decided yet, just a lot! A lot. Lol. Maybe 200, 000 yen, which is like...8, 000 dollars Canadian.  
  
Aikia: It's not that good of a story; I've seen lots like this. But thank you.  
  
Inu-forever: I had to replace my website again, but here it Lol, everyone is so impatient. Lol don't worry, ODI is almost over  
  
Ex-Angel18: Sorry, but I do want a bf. I had one, but he was an ass!  
  
Ang3lic-pl4ya: A little of both I think. Can't say much, it will spoil this too much.  
  
Seishi1: I was thinking of something like that. But you will have to see what I mean later on.  
  
DrkFire: Don't worry the 200th reviewer gave a great song for the fic.  
  
Christine44:U happy?  
  
Wow, this is getting harder. But it is all worth it.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Chicago the musical. But I do own, Noir Angel, which is story, is based on. So don't steal.  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
Chapter 14- Musical Blues  
  
Kagome stepped out of the doctor's office holding up a piece of paper the doctor had given her. Kagome smiled as Miroku waited out in the parking lot for her. "What did he say?"  
  
Kagome gave him the piece of paper and he read, "Oh, my you have lost your voice." He finished. "Not talking or singing for two weeks..." he read it again before he stared at Kagome. "The musical is in a week." She nodded.  
  
"Who's gonna sing for you?!"  
  
&&&  
  
"NO!" Sango cried.  
  
"Why not?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because, I can't sing and can't dance," Sango yelled. :And I'm not ready to be on stage...Kagome I can't. I don't want people to see them right now..."  
  
Kagome nodded realizing what her friend meant, but she turned back and gave her friend a sly grin. "Kagome I said no."  
  
"Please," Kagomee mouth with a cute look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh god, no!" Sango cried.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew and she moved really close to Sango, making her a little nerves, "Please," she mouthed again. "Oh god, yes, alright. FINE!"  
  
"Way to go Kagome," Miroku started a victory dance.  
  
"Miroku, do us a favor and quit," Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome stood next to Rin and Sango two weeks later. They both held their breaths. It was the first intermission. And the hardest musical number of them all was coming up next.  
Kagome had agreed to stay back stage and help keep both clam, even if Rin didn't have a big part in there song. She was scared for Sango. Kagome wished Sango good luck and Sango set off to her place, as did Rin.  
  
&&&  
  
(Musical starts now)  
  
Rin sits up in the cell's bed as she hears water drop in a strange continuing beat. The guard patrolling around the area's shoe hitting the metal floor, making a smooth beat that sounded like a drum. Someone in a cell nearby tapping her nails on the metal bars. All this creating smooth tangos like beat.  
  
She walked towards her bars and looked around. He heard a match get lit as a woman's voice started. Then more started, all saying something different.  
  
"Pop."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Squash."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Cicero"  
  
"Lipschitz!"  
  
"Pop."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Squash."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Cicero"  
  
"Lipschitz!"  
  
A man came out of the shadows with his body still half hidden in the darkness. He smiled as he opened the cell door. He stared at Rin as he said to her, "And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"  
  
"Pop."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Squash."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Cicero"  
  
"Lipschitz!"  
  
Slowly a cell was seen in the distance. Shadows were seen.  
  
"Pop."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Squash."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Cicero"  
  
"Lipschitz!"  
  
The cell's moved and twisted in and out of place.  
  
"Pop."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Squash."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Cicero"  
  
"Lipschitz!"  
  
Slowly a red light shone on the shadows, showing women dressed in black tango dressed. (Let's just face it. The costumes in the movie and Broadway were way to sluty for high school students.)  
  
"Pop."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Squash."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Cicero"  
  
"Lipschitz!"  
  
The girl's shook the cages while they all joined into the singing of this verse, "He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it..."  
  
Sango took in a deep breath as she sung in a deep yet soft power tone, "I betcha you would have done the same!"  
  
"Pop."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Squash."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Cicero"  
  
"Lipschitz!"  
  
The cells went back into place, leaving one cell open. Letting Tenji a grade eleven student into the main stage area were a male was standing simply in a white spotlight. Tenji played Liz, a woman with a short temper. If you didn't listen to her, you'd be in for it.  
  
Tenji started to speck as she stepped towards the male, "You how people have these little habits that get you down." Tenji placed her arm on the males shoulder, so that she was lending on him. "Like Bernie. Bernie liked to chew gum. No not chew...POP! So I came home one way and I'm really irritated. And looking for a little sympathy." Tenji took both his hands and laid him them in tango style. His arm in the air with one down by there hips. As he dipped both there bodies to the side slightly.  
  
Tenji contined, "And there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'." Tenji's mouth formed into a dark frown. "No, not chewin'." He turned her quickly in a tango dance like manner. "Poppin! So, I said to him, I said, "You pop that gum one more time..." She gave a shake of her head and made a sad face. "And he did."  
  
She let go of her partner and spun herself around, still holding his hand. "So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots..." She took a hold of his shoulders, and looked at her male partner sharply. "...Into his head!" She then flipped him onto the ground and took a sharp spin. The girls started to sing once again, "He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it. I betcha you would Have done the same!"  
  
While the group sung this, Tenji took out a red tourniquet and started to tango dance by herself, as her partner tried to get away. She spun and kicked around him, still with the red tourniquet flying around in her hand.  
  
Finally her partner jumped up and she then attacked. Taking her red tourniquet and pulling him back and choking him with the simple piece of clothe. Then using it she spun him around quickly and looked him straight in the eyes. Then she pushed him back a little. Then pulled him closer by holding onto his neck with half of her hand. They stepped around in a circle.  
  
She quickly dipped him and pulled him back up. Almost like it hadn't happened. Then he dipped her when he was lending on him. And that was the end of there tango. (OMG! 5 more to go.... tired)  
  
The next cell opened and another student walked out. It was Kumi in grade twelve who was playing Annie. She stumped out with a blank dark look in her eyes. She now walked towards yet another new male partner, as she did she spoke.  
  
"I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago," she stopped at him and put her arm on his shoulder and smiled. "And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner."  
  
Her eyes suddenly turned dark again. "And then I found out, "Single" he told me?" She slipped him down so he was laying flat on the ground and she was on top. "Single, my ass. Not only was he married...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know."  
  
Slowly she leaded down so that she was slowly going closer to him, almost lying on top of her partner. "So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual." Her lips pressed on his, and she pulled back pulling out, yet another red tourniquet. "You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic." (If you don't know what that is, its really powerful poison.)  
  
The girls started there chanting song again. "He had it coming. He had it coming. He took a flower. In its prime. And then he used it. And he abused it. It was a murder, but not a crime!"  
  
As this went on Kumi pulled the tourniquet from her mouth fast as she then got off her partner, and he pulled back in the opposite direction. They stood and she put her hand on his chest and started to dance around him, her hand tracing around his upper body.  
  
Then her partner grabbed her and dipped her fast, as he flipped her back up in his arms. Then they started to old age tango dance where they moved in a waltz like state back and forth. Back and forth, in a rhythmical beat. (Oh...4 more....)  
  
The next cell opened once again and a tough looking woman walked out. It was Gogo, a grade nine student who played June. She stood fiercely in front of her partner. "Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Wilbur, In a jealous rage."  
  
The two just kept circling the other. Looking at the other fiercely. "You been screwin' the milkman," he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwin the milkman." Then they come together in a tango like pose. One arm rapped around his shoulder. The older on his arm. One arm held on her waist, the other held in leg up in a lock like way. "And then he ran into my knife."  
  
She smiled, "He ran into my knife ten times!" Her partner pulled away, leaving a long trail of red tourniquet for her to hold. She then started to pull on it.  
  
The girls started to sing in the background, "If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it. I betcha you would have done the same!"  
  
Gogo continued to pull on the tourniquet forcing her partner to come forward. She smiled more every time he got closer. All the red lights that flooded the stage suddenly turned black with one white spotlight that hit the next woman in a white tango dress.  
  
This was Anthy who played Hunyak the Hungarian Christian. She held hands with her partner and danced with him in a soft pretty swing dance, more like a waltz then anything as she said, "Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg ecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. Probaltam a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg..."  
  
"Yeah, but did you do it?" Gogo asked.  
  
"UH UH, not guilty!"  
  
By this time her partner was behind her and was kissing her shoulder. She seemed to pale and pulled back something into the white light. It was a tourniquet, but it wasn't red, no it was white. Now everyone slowed to a nice slow dance like way. As the next dancer made there way out of there cell. (Okay here's the only really important one)  
  
Finally Sango came out wearing her black tango dress. She played Velma Kelly, and this was the mine point of the song. And here it went as Sango walked out to her two partners. A woman and a man.  
  
"My sister, Veronica and I did this double act and my husband, Charlie, used to travel round with us. Now, for the last number in our act." Sango started to dance with her two partners, doing what the story had said. "We did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row One, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other." Sango took a breath before continuing. "So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some."  
  
Sango broke a apart from her two partners and moved a step ahead. "I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle." Her eyes darkened. "Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing."  
  
"It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands," Sango let two red tourniquets fall out of each hand, tell holding them a little. She finished. "I even knew they were dead!"  
  
The beats in the song became more powerful and Sango stepped back and danced with her two partners. "They had it coming!" She threw the tourniquets down and danced quickly with it.  
  
The other girls in the back sang, "They had it coming!" She pushed both partners over and she sang, "They had it coming!" The other sung once again, "They had it coming!"  
  
She continued to push them to the other side of the stage, "They had it coming all along." The others sung it too, "They had it coming all along."  
  
Her male partner twisted her so she was in the middle. She pretended to choke her female partner and sung, "I didn't do it." Her back up group song, "She didn't do it."  
  
"But if I had done it," she pulled them all back so she was looking at to the audience, still pushing her partners along. The back up singers, "But if she had done it." Sango finished. "How could you tell me that I was wrong."  
  
The rest of the dancers came out, and Sango ditched both partners, so she was alone. As both her and her back up singers was all singing. "They had it coming." They echoed her. This continued a few more times. They tapped and stumped around together in a self-tango dance way.  
  
"They took a flower," they sung.  
  
"All along." Sango spun around.  
  
"In it's prime."  
  
"I didn't do it," Sango dipped herself by an invisible partner.  
  
"And then they abused it."  
  
"But if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?" (Wow, one left!)  
  
They all shifted off stage, leaving one last person on stage. Rikku, who was in grade ten and placed Mona, the artist. Her partner appeared and kissed her hair. "I loved Al Lipschitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy...sensitive... a painter." She sighed. "But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving."  
  
She was now behind him because of their dance. She played with his shirt as she continued. "I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive." Slowly she pulled something out. "And I saw him dead!" She pulled out a red tourniquet and choked him quickly.  
  
She threw him down along with the tourniquet. As the rest of the girls came out and chanted, "The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum." They all then danced and stumped around again and danced singing, "They had it coming." They did this over and over again.  
  
Then they changed it to a, "Cause if they used us." Chanting it twice before changing it to a, "And they abused us." They finished that course with, "How could you tell us that we were wrong? He had it coming!" They then switched into two groups and continued to dance.  
  
"He only had himself to blame."  
  
"If you have been there."  
  
"If you'd have seen it."  
  
"I betcha you would have done the same!"  
  
Tenji said, "You pop that gum one more time!"  
  
"Single my ass," Kumi growled.  
  
"Ten times," Gogo yelled.  
  
Anthy cried, "Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe."  
  
"Number seventeen-the spread eagle," Sango said.  
  
"Artistic differences," Rikku said smoothly.  
  
"Pop."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Squash."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Cicero"  
  
"Lipschitz!"  
  
With that, the girls stepped back into shadows, as it covered their faces. And the crowds breathed, and started to applaud the overly tired group.  
  
&&&&  
  
Kagome waved to Sango to the end of the show. Sango ran ahead of everyone and hugged Kagome. "Kagome, I can't believe how much fun I had!" I told you everything would be okay," Kagome said. Her voice was still scratched and harsh. So it sounded like a whisper to Sango.  
  
Sango smiled at her friend, "Come on, and ice cream on me."  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Tsunami001: Omg now don't ask me to update for a while. That was hard work. Thx to all those to waited, espiecally you Morgan.  
  
And no THX TO THOSE WHO WON'T STOP BUGGING WHEN I'M TRYING TO UPDATE!  
  
Okay, see you all next time. Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter! MORE O.D.I 


	15. Back in Action

Tsunami001: Hey all. I'm very tired; I haven't slept since my last chapter. And that's not to good for work. They gave me two days off, and told me to rest, which is good. But that won't help. I can't sleep. So while I was awake, was determined to write this chapter.

I thought I should probably say something. I talked to my friend on this and she agreed with me I should probably tell you all this. I am suicidal, luckily my aunt who has a doctors degree has been helping me for years now. She is the one who got me to start writing. At first they were all sad and depression.  She heard of me reading fanfics, so she started me with that. Soon I found my stories turning happy, and it made me happy.

            I still do have my self-esteem at a low point, but not close to the point where I'd take my life. I do get lonely in the summer because my friends are away, but writing keeps me save and happy. I had to say that. Just so all you know, that I do have a bad time with things.

            That's one of the reason I hate getting Flames, they bring my self-esteem down quiet a bit. Even when someone doesn't think that they realize it, but they do hurt. Especially when someone tells me writing a chapter or fic is a waste of my time. That really hurts.

            Even more when they say that all my reviewers are giving me false comments. I have to say this to them. If the fic is just so horrible then don't read it. I don't write for people who say such horrible things that are a direct attack to me. And it does hurt a lot so just stop!

Thank to the following:

Houski-ko88: Yes, the chapter too almost a month to write. Probably three weeks. Hickville! - Thx for the cookies, but caffeine don't like me, hehehe I work at a coffee shop and I always get it spilt all over me. Thx anyway.

Artemis347: Well the dancing was supposed to show that Sango was more comfortable around people now. And this chapter leads to something at the beginning and end of this chapter. You'll see.

GothMiko: I know me too. If I ever get a chance I'm going to go see it on Broadway.

Trixe-Trix: Yes it did take a while. Three weeks of work. Thx I'm glad you liked it. And I'm glad some people are saying it's worth waiting.

KeeraSango: Believe me, there's much more about it in this chapter. And this is a bit of a spoiler but, Miroku didn't know, he thought it was a rumor. Lol, stupid I know, but Akira paid the paper not to mention the rape for Sango, but rumors still went around. Sorry about the spoiler, it is in this chapter.

Inu-Fanforever: You'll have to find out next chapter. But I will tell you there are 26 chapters, so you'll have to wait for while for Inu to find out. Not so long for Sessy.

Ang3lic-pl4ya: Thx, and I finally updated.

InuYashaKagomeFan: (jumps around) I updated.

Kyasumi: Thx

KawaiiShippo: Lol Again there are 26 chapters, so it could be a while.

Nie: Hey Nie, what's new today. Sent me an email!

Kijo-Kano: Well come over when you get back, and we'll watch the movie. Lol Sessy's the blood sucking money-loving lawyer to smiles too damn much! Lol.

Mimko: I did check it out, and that was a mistake, it's supposed to be Squish, and the Uh uh, that was correct. The Person who did it in the musical can't speck English very well and in the whole musical all she says in English was Not Guilty. She makes noises to talk to people. Thx for pointed that out.

Aikia: Glad you liked it. You should really see the movie if you liked that song so much. It's a good movie.

Cristine44: Gald everyonne's happy now! Happy! -

FeiryDemonFox: Well I updated, so you don't have to wait anymore.

LuckyKittyKagome: Luckily I don't get to many flames anymore.

Rikku019: Thank you. And I don't mind if you sign in or not, Unless you are the reviewer I'm trying to get hold of, then it's hard. Lol.

Lil Kat: Lol a lot of people missed it at first. Some people didn't like it to much at first, but everything's good now. I was happy to get 100 reviews. Yet I can this fic is popular and will only continue, which makes me happy to know people like y story so much.

THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha or the song that will be used in this chapter. But I do own Noir Angel, which this is based on. So don't steal!

Hidden Amber

Chapter 15- Back in Action

            Kagome smiled at Miroku who attempted to embrace Sango, then added a quick grope. Then he covered his left cheek with a red mark, he had a really cheesy grin on his face.

"Miroku, it's about time that you learned that if you back off now it will all pay off later on," Kagome laughed. Here voice was finally back to normal.

"KAGOME!" Sango shrieked.

"Well you never know Sango," Kagome continued to laugh.

            Things were finally backed to normal now that Sango had gotten over her fears of being out in the public's eye. No more jerks bugged her, not with Kagome around.

            And Kagome's voice was clearer and she could start singing again at anytime. "How was your date last night?" Miroku asked her, but Sango and Kagome stared. It was silent for a few minutes and then, "SHIT!"

"You forgot?"

"I was worried for Sango that I completely forgot. I was scared she'd mess up and couldn't finish. I had to be there for support."

"You mean you just forgot," Miroku said. "How could you forget O.D.I?"

"Easily when your more worried about your friend," Kagome sent him a glare.

&&&&&

            Kagome stood next to Sango who sighed deeply. Kagome looked at her friend. "I still can't believe you didn't tell him about what happened to you," Kagome stated.

"I couldn't. I thought of it so many times," Sango sighed. "But in the end, I don't want to loose him."

"So Akira was the one to keep your story out of the papers," Kagome replied. "So everything knowing you were raped was a rumor."

"he thinks there only rumors," Sango blurted out of no where.

"What?"

"Sango sighed, "Miroku. After we told him about what you did to that senior, he told me that he heard the rumor. He said some jerk was just making it up for a laugh and not to worry about it." Sango let her tears fall. "I needed support from him and he thought it was a stupid rumor."

            Kagome's eyes widened but she tired to support Sango on through this. She put a hand on her shoulder. "It's probably better this way. If he knew he'd do something stupid…"

&&&&

            Kagome looked at Sango who was finishing the last touches on the cloths she finished for Milla's show that night.

"What week is it," Kagome asked.

"RPG week," Sango replied.

"And Sesshomaru come up with this?" Kagome aksed.

"No, Rin did," Replid.

"Oh, that explains it."

"There done," Sango smiled. "Try it on."

"Okay."

&&&&&

"And who am I?"

"Your Aries from Final Fantasy VII."

            Kagome looked herself in the long link pink dress with a magenta jack. She wore tall brown heels that went half way up her leg. And her hair was tied in a braid with pink ribbon.

"I'm no much for pink, bit I like it a lot," Kagome smiled at her friend who worked so hard on the costume. "Thanks Sango."

"It was my pleasure," Sango returned the smile. "Now you get out on that stage."

&&&&

"Hello everyone," Kagome smiled as the crowd cheered for her. "That's good. This song is dedicated to our dear departed Akira. He was after all Anything but Ordinary."

Kagome's music started to play as she started to move to the rhythmic beat.

Sometimes I get so weird 

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

            Since it was a slow song so Kagome watched as a few couples started to dance. The singles with no one to dance with sat and listened to the music.

Sometimes I drive so fast 

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

            The music had quickened slightly, but the beat the couples had didn't change. They continued to play in their social dance.

Is it enough to love? 

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

            Though the song sounded a little morbid, it was true. Completely true, in Akira's case. He truly was Anything but Ordinary in his own special way.

Is it enough to die? 

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything_

_But ordinary please_

            That's what Akira's life was. He was a non-spoiled rich kid who chose not to be popular, yet his love for music made him open his dance club for teens. He was loved and was special.

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know that I _

_Have been to the extreme_

_So knock me off my feet_

_Come on now give it to me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

            Kagome almost cried there on stage because as she sung many memories of Akira were flooding her mind. They were such happy memories.

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything _

_but ordinary please_

            Kagome's song ended as she let herself catch her breath. She was silently being taken over by her friend's departure. She missed Akira, and always would. This was for him.

&&&&&

            Sango hugged Kagome when she got back stage again. "You did great. Did you almost cry, it looked like you were going to."

"Almost," Kagome smiled.

"Oh yeah, lover boy came over here," Sango nudged her friend.

"Miroku?"

"No! Stupid, Inu-Yasha."

"Oh he did, what did he want?"

"He wants to talk to you," Sango grinned. "When he mentioned you he looked at dreamy."

"WHAT!"

"That's right, you have got him on a leash and he is at your command." Sango sent Kagome a devilish grin. "Go talk to him."

"Oh…okay…"

&&&&

            Kagome walked towards Inu-Yasha as he put away his bass. He was alone, as Sesshomaru had helped Kouga with his drums. So it was only she and he.

"Hey Inu-Yasha," she greeted him.

            Though he seemed to jump at her greeting him. He turned and nodded to her, his shy say of saying hi. "Inu-Yasha I'm sorry about last night I…"

"Don't worry about it. Sesshomaru told me you were at the show with your cousin Kagome giving Rin And Sango your support. I understand."

Kagome was stunned, Sesshomaru saw Kagome and Milla at the show…how was that possible. "Oh, well then that's all explained now." She hid her shock by smiling.

"What are you doing next Monday night?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Want to go somewhere with me," he asked.

"S-sure," Kagome said.

&&&&

"How the hell could Sesshomaru see two of you? It's not possible is it."

"I don't know, but I have to ask him," Kagome stepped towards the exit. She was all changed now, and was back to playing the role of Kagome. He's packing Kouga's drums. I have to ask him."

"I'm coming," Sango said.

&&&&

Tsunami001: And the plot thickens! See you all in Chapter 16!


	16. Secrets, Thoughts, and Children

Kiaira: Hey I updated! I still wanted to update other fics first, but I had real bad writers block...so here we go!  
  
Thx to the following:  
  
Moonlight-Miko: Was it really that hard to believe that I would twist this fic up so much?  
  
Akiraton: Well what will happen between them, you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
XOAnimeFanOX: Thx Nie!  
  
Fsfw: I updated!  
  
Sakurascent: It's not that exciting believe me. But I hope u like it anyway.  
  
Inlalaland: Thank you.  
  
Wheeee!!!: Thank you.  
  
Taitin: I try to keeep fighting though it's getting harder. I think I'm out growing out of everyone I know.  
  
Sango13: Well, Sango did the part of Velma Kelly for Kagome because she lost her voice. The point was to show Sango was being more happier in publish after her rape.  
  
PeachesDani: I know I was sad when Akira died too. But I'm kind of tired of people making all out happy school teen's lives. I had to have some sad stuff to it.  
  
Houshi-ko88: COOKIES! Thx! (Gives a bag of cotton candy) From the bottom of my heart. You've been with me from the start. Thx.  
  
Shadow of a lost soul: Thank you.  
  
Oh and I have to tell you all something. I have someone who wrote a song about Akira's death. Can u believe it? I was in shock. I haven't heard it yet, but still. Lol  
  
Disclaimers: I don't know Inu-Yasha or any of the songs used in this fic. But I do own Noir Angel and all the original songs I am using in the graphic novel. As soon as I get my webpage up!  
  
Hidden Amber  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kagome pushed the back door of the club open. Sango followed behind shyly, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Kagome what of Inu-Yasha knows and now he's playing a trick on you," Sango cried.  
  
"We'll never know unless we talk to Sesshomaru," Kagome replied as she stepped onto the pavement of the parking lot.  
  
She walked fairly fast as she tried to catch up with Sesshomaru who was still packing up at his van. "Sesshomaru," she called out.  
  
He turned and looked at her, "Yes?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something you said to Inu-Yasha," she told him.  
  
"What did I say to him?"  
  
"You said you saw both me and my cousin Milla at the musical," she told him. "My cousin was going, but she couldn't. Why'd you say that?"  
  
"I may have the some blood as Inu-Yasha, but I am not stupid as he is," Sesshomaru said and turned away to finish packing.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at Sesshomaru in shock. "So you...know." She held her breath. "How'd you find out?"  
  
"Akira was my friend too don't forget. He did give me half the club, I had to know."  
  
"Are you going to keep it a secret?" Sango asked.  
  
"O.D.I," Sesshomaru smiled to himself.  
  
"Very clever," Rin popped out of the back seat. "Hey sessy-chan, how come you only smile when Inu-chan's gonna get hurt."  
  
"OMG," Kagome gasped when Rin popped out.  
  
"Sessy-chan?" Sango raised her eyebrow.  
  
Sesshomaru finished his packing and closed the trunk door. "My little brother does many stupid things. This should teach him better."  
  
"Hey! Can I help with O.D.I," Rin cheered.  
  
Kagome stared at the ceiling as she lay on Sango's bed. They had walked home together, but now had nothing to do. Sango read over a calendar with her appointments and things on it. She seemed to sallow hard as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Kagome," she started.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome pushed herself up from her position on the bed.  
  
"I...think that maybe I'm...[regnant," Sango spat out.  
  
"Pregnant," Kagome gasped.  
  
"Yeah...I'm almost two weeks late," Sango didn't dare meet her friend's eyes. "I'm going to the clinic tonight...will you go with me?"  
  
Kagome had borrowed her mother's car. Sango sat beside her, but looked out the window, rather then talk. Kagome felt sorry for her friend.  
  
If she was pregnant, she'd have to tell Miroku about her rape and how she was now pregnant with this guy's child. They still hadn't caught the guy, so Sango was still fearful.  
  
'That would rip both of them apart,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Sango it will be alright, besides, Miroku will understand that you were raped," Kagome gave her friend a hopeful smile. "He loves you."  
  
"That won't be enough in this care," Sango whispered as they stopped in front of the clinic.  
  
They waited a few minutes before the doctor called Sango back. It was now just Kagome alone in the waiting room. She was now alone with her thoughts.  
  
Like, O.D.I. Was it going perfectly through with her plans. Things seemed to perfect. It seemed almost like a perfect relationship. To the world at least, and him too. Memories of his lips capturing hers on that flooded back.  
  
They were a lot softer then she could have thought. He had such a dirty mouth, they should have been hard and dry. They were moist and feathery, and made her weak in the knees to even remember it. She soon realized what she was thinking before she closed her mind off the subject. She should have never let his dirty mouth near her!  
  
Instead she filled it with her old fantasies of her ripping his white circles off his head. 'There probably gross feeling and he probably has flea's,' Kagome giggled. She imagined her touching his ears. 'Well they could be soft and fuzzy.'  
  
'Damnit Kagome shut the hell up,' she yelled at herself.  
  
She shut her mind up completely as she waited for her friend. Ten minutes later Sango returned with a half smile, but something was hidden in her eyes. "Sango," Kagome said.  
  
"I'm not pregnant," Sango laughed and smiled.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I know that look in your eyes," Kagome scrawled.  
  
"Well me not being pregnant is the good news, but the bad news is," Sango held her breath and bit her lips. "I'm afraid, I'm infertile."  
  
&&&&&  
  
Kiaira: Evil, evil aren't I?  
  
Naraku: I didn't think it was possible to more evil then that. I would have made her pregnant.  
  
Kiaira: Well you don't have a say, you not in the fic.  
  
Naraku: But I wanna be.  
  
Kiaira: (grins) Okay.  
  
Naraku: Kiaira...?  
  
Kiaira: (Writes something down on paper) Hehehe.  
  
(Naraku's hair turned blonde and short and has grown breast and is wearing slutly cloths)  
  
Naraku: I'M YOUR SISTER!  
  
Kiaira: You said you wanted in the fic. Anyway, see you all next time. 


	17. Tears

Kiaira: Okay here's the great news! This is the end of Hidden Amber waiting. I have finished the whole story! - I think you all will enjoy the fic very much so. I know I liked writing it. Oh anf if you have read the ld chapter 17, I'm sorry about that! I updated the wrong file

Here we go!

Thanks to the Following:

Aphy69: New chapter! Yeah! Happy, happy!

Kiotech Kiaira: Sorry about that, lol.

PeachesDani: I know it seemed like Sango has no luck what so ever.

Mystiquelulabye: I'm glad you found me. Now you can enjoy a new chapter.

FlamingRedFox: Thank you for taking your time to find it on this site. Yoru a true fan.

Angel From Hell: New chapter!

Artemis347: Well that might happen, but I'm the writer. BWHAHAHAHAHAH!

Houski-ko88: I remember, how could I forget.

Whee!!:

Hidden Amber

Chapter 17- Tears

Kagome sighed silently as she hang up the phone after she has her conversation with Sango. Sango was in a state of panic, and Kagome didn't know what to do to make her feel any better. Her dear friend has just told Miroku about the bad news. She didn't tell her if he had said anything, she said he just hung the phone up, leaving Sango shocked and in pain.

Miroku could be an idiot, but now he had gone way too far. Kagome knew that Sango was tough, but she was so fragile when someone she loved hurt her. She sighed and looked out the window, it was getting late, and she had no choice, she had a show to get to. She could always talk to Miroku afterwards.

888

Kagome stared at the costume that Sango had left for Kagome. Sesshomaru told her that Sango dropped it off and said sorry that she wouldn't be here tonight. Kagome unsealed the costume when she pulled it out of the bag it was in. It was a beautiful summer dress with pink and green plaid with white in the background.

"...Sango," Kagome whispered silently. "Tonight is for you."

888

Kagome pushed herself out of her seat when she saw Inu-Yasha approach her later that evening, just after his brother's band played. She stepped up as she let him embrace her in his arms. "I missed you," he sighed as he had his arms around her.

"We saw each other two days ago," she said.

"Not for me," he smiled. "Your dress is nice."

"Um...thanks, Sango made it for me," she said.

"Yeah, I don't see her around tonight," he said looking around once again.

"She wasn't feeling good."

"Milla, your next," the stage manager said.

"Alright," Kagome let herself free of his embrace. "I'll see you later."

As usual Kagome took her place on the stage she stood still as her music was about to begin. The usual cheer came from the crowd on the dance floor. Yet as Kagome stood, that didn't seem to matter to her anymore, there was only Sango. "This is for you Sango."

_**Where have all good men gone**_

_**And where are all the gods?**_

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules**_

_**To fight the rising odds?**_

Kagome remembered when she went to go see this Shrek 2 with Sango a few months earlier. Sango and heard this song in the movie and has instantly fell in love with the song.

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_

_**Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need**_

She sung deeply and strongly. This song was naturally deep and powerful, so it was easy for Kagome to get a hang of the song. It just natural came out when she sung it.

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

This song was taking all of Kagome's energy because of its deep and soothing message it was sending. Not only to her but also to everyone else in the crowd who danced to it. The song slowly slowed to give the singer a break from the strong force it took to sing.

_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

This was almost impossible for Kagome. During her practices she was careful not to sing as she was now. Just to be safe was she wouldn't loose her voice. She was almost sure she would after this. Too much of a powerful song to sing for an amateur like her.

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

_**I could swear that there's someone somewhere**_

_**Watching me**_

Kagome smiled as she looked to the back of the dance floor. Sango was they're watching her. Sango had come to see her. Kagome knew even if she did loose her voice, it was worth it; her friend was there for once again. She smiled more.

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

_**And the storm and the flood**_

_**I can feel his approach**_

_**Like a fire in my blood**_

_**Like a fire in my blood**_

_**Like a fire in my blood**_

_**Like a fire in my blood**_

_**Like a fire in my... blood**_

..._I'm going to be there for you Sango..._

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure**_

_**And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_**Hero**_

_**And he's gotta be strong**_

_**And he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

Kagome was gasping for air as she looked at everyone who was cheering her for her one of a kind show. "Thank you," Kagome said to everyone, before she turned and left the stage.

Kagome didn't give anyone back stage any chance to congratulate her because she put her mic down and left the stage area. She was going to go see Sango. She cut through the crowd of people who were trying to talk to her. She stopped in front of Sango.

She panted as she looked at her friend, "Sango, I'm glad you're here."

"Well...I couldn't miss you singing my favorite song," Sango smiled.

"Sango, I'm so sorry," Kagome cried as tears welled down her face. "I was going to talk to Miroku before I left, but he didn't come...I wanted to talk to him about...well you know."

"Don't you worry about that ass," Sango smiled. "I already talked to him."

"You did?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I gave him something to think about, if he can't except what happened to me, then he doesn't deserve me."

"Makes, since," Kagome replied. "Hey, I'm going to get my jacket, why don't we get out of here, there's a midnight movie, on me."

Sango smiled, "Great."

888

Inu-Yasha sat in his brother Sesshomaru's new office at the club waiting for his brother to stop running around and to finish his file work. He yawned. It was so boring here. He sighed as his little sister Rin mimic his brother. She attempted to look really serious, but you could clearly see she was trying not to laugh.

"Rin go get me the files on the desk," Sesshomaru called.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," she laughed.

"Sesshomaru-sama...like that would ever happen," Inu-Yasha growled. (Lol I love that)

Rin did as she was told her ran into the office to Sesshomaru's desk and picked some of the files up. She dropped a few that were near the bottom. "Inu-chan can you get those files for me please," she asked. (kawaii!)

"Um...sure," he said as she left the room.

He got out of his chair to pick the files up; as he did he spotted a file that caught his eye. He stared at it for a second before he carefully opened it up. What he saw made his eye's widen to their limits.

In Milla's file there was a picture of someone very unexpected, and not only that. It had the resume with the name to prove that he thought he was seeing.

Kagome Higurashi

&&&&

Kiaira: Wow, shocker! See you all next time.

Let's go for 300 reviews people!


	18. Facing Him

Kiaira: Okay everyone, I awoke to a lovely bunch of reviews. Lol they really entertained me lots. But now I'm scared, do I really have to say thanks to all my reviews, there's over fifty. Eep!

Oh well here I go, I will attempt to do it 

Thanks to the Following: (I'll start with all the readers who have been reading this fic for a while now.

Artemis347: Miroku's gonna get nice again I swear it was all a misunderstanding.

KagInuLove: I don't know what Inu's gonna do, you'll just have to read and find out.

Aphy69: I hope I didn't make you wait to long. My report card came out and I did really badly in Chemistry.

AngelofLight: Cliff's are meant to make readers mad, it makes them want to find out so there gonna come back no matter what.

InuTori: You didn't have to read it all in one night. My friend did that and did start to stalk me and yelled at me every three seconds for not updating it. : Shivers: She's scary when she's pissed off.

Fiery Fox Demon: Well I set it so he was gonna be so extremely pissed, if it was from Kagome he's be angry for like...I don't know, a day at the most, but he hiding it from her would be even worst.

Hime-Inu-Youkai: I updated!

Linkin Park Fan: Lol I don't know who Mike is, but I like the idea of Inu getting made at her for a while. It fits the character in my Manga.

Mew-Xena: Gald you found it and good to have you here.

Kyoko-the-lonely-demon626: Thank you, I plan on keeping up the good work

InuYashasTwin: Thank you, I enjoy your supportive review.

BlueMiko-15: You should think about posting some of your stories, it really does free people's souls to read a good story or poem. You never know, they could become hits.

Mizz Breadstyz: Over 300 is an understatement, :looks at reviews: I have well over 60...this is nuts...

Rainingfruit: No I meant I have all the chapters done, and I have just have to fix a few things and get them edited.

Dreamcatcher: You'll have to wait just like everybody else.

GranolaBar: Thank you!

DarkMiko05: If you're reading this, you aren't dying.

FlamingRedFox: Don't worry about Mir/San, I would never break them up, maybe break Miroku's hand, but never break them up.

Houshi-ko88: Sorry about that, the website frigged it up, read it again it should be fixed now.

Okay and now to the new reviewers, I am sorry I am just very tired, so just a list will have to do, but next chapter, I swear I will thank you all.

New readers to thank:

Takemypainaway

Amree

Lost-in-the-Dark

Insightfulimaginer

Korokochan16

rubychiko9

Vi3tdream27

Angel-tears-16

Jessica

Lhaewen

Shangxiang10

Animelova34

Kitsune-Tenshi-16

Fact of life 22

Someone

Crazykitty6257

Hana no Tenshi(hey Eva, good to have you as a reader again)

Rikaloveshinu

FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly

FireMiko

VampyreMistress99

Chat-Chan

LonelyLulaby

Inu-YashaJunkie

OniyuriGaaru 

Wow...that took me an hour and twenty minutes...that's got to be a record or something for me. My hands hurt....

Oh and just so everyone knows, this chapter you find out who sent Kagome the flowers, it's really stupid and pointless, but it gave me a laugh.

Hidden Amber

Chapter 18- Facing Him

Kagome groaned as she heard her phone ring that night. She had only been home from the club for a two hours and had only been sleeping an hour and someone was calling her in the middle of the night.

"Hello," she yawned into the phone.

"Kagome," someone whispered. "It's Rin, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Inu-Yasha was in Sesshomaru's office waiting for him to finish up and I asked him to bring the files from his desk to Sesshomaru so he could organize them," Rin broke down on the phone and was sobbing loud enough for Kagome to know, something was seriously wrong.

"Rin, what happened?" she asked.

"The files were pretty heavy I guess," Rin continued to cry. "He dropped some of the files and he saw your or the file fell open I don't know, but he read your file."

"You mean my employ file?"

"Yes," Rin blew her nose with a tissue.

"And if he read it...then shit! My resume copy was in there!"

Rin didn't reply as she continued to cry into the phone. Kagome fell back on her bed, still holding the phone in her hand. 'That means...he knows.'

"Where is he right now?"

"Sesshomaru is fighting with him, trying to stop him from going over to your place, he's not doing so good," Rin cried into the phone, more panic then tears.

"He is? Oh shit! I'm home by myself, what am I gonna do?"

"Go, to Sango's apartment, she stays there on weekends doesn't she?"

"Um yeah, I guess, well I better go then, I'll call you tomorrow!"

With that she hung the phone up and started to run around her room to get some things together, as she did she was waiting for Sango to pick up her phone at the apartment.

"Hello?"

"Sango, it's Kagome, I need to stay over there with you for a while," Kagome said in a panicked state.

"What…why?"

"Because Inu-Yasha knows about O.D.I and Sesshomaru's trying to stop him from coming over, but isn't doing a good job of it," Kagome practically screamed into the phone.

"What! How!?"

"He found my file my mistake," Kagome explained. "So can I come over?"

"Yes, come on, hurry," Sango said. "Oh, but one more thing, me and Miroku have made up."

"What, how? You were so angry at him a few hours ago."

"He has his ways, but never mind, just hurry!"

&&&&&&

Kagome entered the apartment as Sango opened the door for her friend. She looked around, it being her first time in the apartment. She held back a laugh, as Miroku was fast asleep on the couch in a very entertaining position.

"You didn't help him in that position did you?"

"KAGOME!"

Sango's yell was loud, but Miroku slept on, while Kagome laughed at her friends flushed face. "I know you'd never give in when he wanted some, I'm only kidding."

"Good, if you weren't I would have to taken my anger out on him," Sango sent her friend a wicked grin. "So come on, I'll make up the extra cot for you."

"You didn't trust Miroku in the same room right," Kagome laughed.

"Right on, I may love him, but I don't trust those evil hands of his."

&&&&&

Kagome stayed in the apartment for the weekend and had went home when her family returned from business, though, she was still too nervous to face her classmates, or even Inu-Yasha for that matter.

Sango brought her homework over so she could get some work done for school, as well as she informed her of some of the things that were going on at school.

She told her that the preps had all found out about Milla's identity and had told the whole school, as well as had made Milla a huge joke, calling her a cold-heartbreaking bitch.

Sango told her, "Inu-Yasha didn't look so good either, I hate to say it, but maybe we took things too far."

"Why? Did he do something?"

"No, he didn't, I mean, he's the leader, but he didn't do a thing, he stood by and watched them, he looked so hurt," Sango explained.

"Great, make me feel worst," Kagome, sighed. "I knew deep down inside that O.D.I was wrong, but all I cared about was making him feel like he made me feel."

"Oh, don't fret Kagome," Sango hugged her friend. "Besides, most of the non-preps really care, I had a few people come up to me and asked me when you were coming back to school, there's a nasty rumor that you are sick in the hospital."

"…Great…"

"Don't worry about it, oh and Kouga said he could get you the English notes, he said he was lost with them starting Romeo and Juliet."

"The most useless piece of writing ever," Kagome sighed. (I love Twelfth Night, but I hate Romeo and Juliet, I mean they know each other for only 12 hours, less then that, like 8 hours and they get married)

"Oh well, you better come tomorrow, who knows tomorrow you might be dying of cancer," Sango laughed. "Besides, you got a lot of people backing you up, don't be scared of Inu-Yasha, or his stupid friends."

&&&&&

Kagome sighed as she walked down the hall with Sango and Miroku, it was early and the halls were very empty, giving Kagome some time to be free of the preps.

"So, you think we should tell her," Miroku asked Sango.

"About the flowers you mean?"

"What flowers," Kagome asked.

"You remember those flowers you got a few months back in your locker?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"Well, Miroku sent them to you," Sango pointed at Miroku while he blushed hotly.

"What?"

Miroku laughed nervously, "It's funny, I always get both Sango's and your locker messed up, the flowers were meant for her, I told Sango after we made up."(Yes it was stupid, but I had planned if since the beginning of this fic)

Sango stopped and looked at her watch, "We have about twenty minutes before class starts, Kagome you have some time to get to your first period class, I talked to Kouga, he should be there already, he said he'd watch out for you, same with Ayame and Rin. I really have to go now."

"Sorry Kagome, I can't stay either, I have to get to the radio room right now, no one you wants to hurt you should be here yet, just get to class and you'll be fine," Miroku gave her a strong smile. "Ja ne."

And then Kagome was left alone. She took in a deep breath, she could make it, and she only had one stretch of hall to go down to get to her English class. She'd simply just cut through the back hall, that way she wouldn't have to go through the prep's lounge.

So she started her way to her English class. It was quiet this morning; hardly anyone had arrived yet, leaving her to walk slowly throughout the halls.

There was nothing exciting hung in the halls. Nothing to special, advertisements for prom and that was about it. Nothing that she could do, everything at the end of the year was about the seniors.

She neared the end of the hall and she simply had to turn and go down a shorter hall to get to her class. She turned, but her breath was cut short as someone grabbed her and yanked her so she was facing away from whoever had grabbed her.

They had their arms around her in a body lock. One arm was around her stomach, and the other going around her shoulder, locking her into place. "Let go of me," she said as she attempted to get free.

"No." they simply said. Though after that Kagome's eyes had widened and she started struggle even more then she already was. She knew who this was, she was being held in place by Inu-Yasha.

"Let me go!"

Of course being as stubborn as she was he wouldn't let go of her. She struggled and had even tried to kick him where it would hurt, but he sensed it and stopped her. "I just want to talk."

"Well I don't want to, let me go now!" she screamed at him. She prayed that somebody would hear her cries and find their way to save her.

"If somebody finds out your doing this to me, you're going to be so sorry, so just, let me go."

"Your threats don't scare me Kagome," he said holding her now tighter. "I said I'm here to talk to you, and I'm going to talk to you."

"Fine, but don't expect me to answer you cheerfully or completely telling you the truth either."

"Good enough for me," he quickly turned her so fast that before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall, and facing him. "First off, who came up with O.D.I?"

Before Kagome answered she finally looked at him for the first time since she had last saw him four days ago, but her first time looking at him after he found out.

Sango hadn't been kidding when she said he looked horrible, more like a train crash to her. The bags under his eyes were deep and dark, and he cloths were plain and boring, which wasn't like him at all.

"Sango and I."

"Who made the plans?"

"I came up with them as things went on."

"What does that mean?"

"You asked me out, and I went alone with things," she answered. "We were planning by what was going on."

"How long were you planning on fooling me before you were going to complete your little O.D.I mission?"

"As soon as we knew weather or not you had fallen for Milla," she answered. He still pinned her in place, forcing her to look at him when he was asking her questions. When she answered this one he seemed to look deeper into her eyes.

"You mean fall in love with you."

"No, Milla," she looked away at this point.

"Fine," he growled, he was getting angry. "Tell me, how much of the things that Milla told me was a lie. Was anything she told me the truth, or was it all a lie."

Kagome stared in shock. He questions before were simple and almost too easy to answer; now there was this bombshell. He stared at her so intensely that scared her a little. How was she to answer this?

He was staring at her so intensely she pretty much lost her way with words. He waited, but continued to stare at her with his golden orbs. But suddenly that was gone and he shook her once so that she was wide and a where again.

"How much of it was a lie?" he asked again, but this time with a hint of darkness in his voice.

'I have to stop this,' her mind screamed. 'Get him to stay away from him once and for all. You know deep down inside you don't want to hurt him, but you have you. You're an actress, now use your talents.'

She knew it was true, so she put on her best angry face she could through her emotional stage. She looked sharply at him, taking him off guard. "Everything."

Just that one simple look and one word struck him hard in the face. His eyes widened, and Kagome knew then and there, when he had asked her, he was looking for some hope, that she really did care. And she and smashed it as well as ripped his heart out.

His let go of her and stepped away. "That's all I wanted to know…Kagome." With that he turned and when down to the direction of the lounge.

This left Kagome to stare at where he stood a second earlier. She looked to the ground. The preps were right, she was a cold-heartbreaking bitch, and she had proved them right.

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha," she whispered. "But it's better this way, I'm not worth your tears."

&&&&&

Kiaira: Okay, just settle down people. The next chapter is the last chapter as it is also the epilogue. So just calm down. Oh and I want some beta reader for a Danny Phantom Christmas One-shot I'm writing. If you're interested, then email me at

See you all next time!


	19. And End to One, A start Anew

Kiaira: Okay, very tired at the moment, not sure if I can make it. But I will try!

Thanks to the following:

Aphy69: Chemistry…god what an evil subject, our teacher can't teach for crap, 80 of the class is failing.

Sakurascent: It will be happy I swear

Kitsune-Tenshi-16: Well you're going to fine out what's going to happen.

RinElwin: I don't think it was all a misunderstanding, but things will work out.

Lost-in- Dark: They'll be together.

Enchanted-princess: I plan on writing more in the future. Look out for them!

Someone: Thank you, I love getting your reviews.

Baka-Craze: Lol, I'm updating!

Kiyoteh-Kiaira: Hi yeah! I'm sorry for confusing you Kiaira-chan…

InuTori: Not a chance of pulling the grade up, but thank you anyway.

Hopeandlight: Well I feel that all the people to take the time to review, so I should take the time to thank them. Thank you!

Lightningstreak: Well here it is the last chapter.

InuYasha-Junky: I wouldn't call it, just whimpering…or you know…not.

KagInuLove: Come on I wouldn't want a to be with a guy if he treated me like shit, even if he was madly in love with me and I liked him, I wouldn't let myself.

Chat-Chan: Sorry…

Lhaewen: Um…well I guess that would make me a moron, I would leave him in the dust too…

RikalovesShinu: Again, I'm getting abused because I would too…

Fox-firechick120: If you want to know when I update, just add me to your author alert. It will send u an automatic email when I update.

Catalina: I said it would be a happy ending. So don't worry.

CrazyKitty6257: I think you're a good little kitty. Kitties can easily get away with being greedy, lol.

TakeMyPainAway: Lol you don't have to get all crazy, things will work out great!

FlamingRedFox: I know…I was going into such a writers block, I had no idea what to do with Sango and Miroku, I only knew what I wanted to happen in the last chapter.

Houshi-ko88: I do like Teen Titans, but I rarely watch it, I find it more of something I watch when I have nothing else to do. I don't watch a lot of TV, mostly, Danny Phantom, Inu-Yasha and crime shows.

LuckyKittyKagome: Thank you; I liked the effect as well. I'm very proud of it. And it's all thanks to a dream that helped it all out. Lol

RainingFruit: Thank you! It's support from people like you that make it all worth it.

Dreamcatcher16: Playing with style is fun, it's so, stylish! Lol I know I am weird.

A: It does, the only thing that made it grade was Tybalt! Go my fiery Tybalt!

VampyreMistress99: Things, I repeat, things will work out great. Don't you worry!

OniyuriGaaru: Sorry no dramas like that. Thanks for reviewing.

Forbidden Miko: I said they would; so don't worry!

Nyehaan: Why wouldn't something cool happen! This is a huge drama! Anything can happy, bit NEVER a sad ending.

Khstennis01: Don't cry happiness is on the way!

Mew-Xena: Thank you! I love reading your reviews. They make me happy.

Lonelylulaby: Thank you, I thought it was touching myself. I cried when I first wrote it.

OKAY! And now about the thing with my teacher, he didn't say a thing to me. It all started when we did this art project of this self-image of our inner self-using our own picture of myself. So I did this, what I feel, was a beautiful portrait of myself. And I don't think much of myself, so I was so happy with it.

I showed it to my teacher and he re did the face. When he was done, I stared at it in shock. I mean, my art teacher is a beautiful artists and I love his art. But he said my nose was too small and mad this huge, huge nose. He said my eyes were too big and gave me really, really small eyes. And the hugest mouth that I don't even think could exist. "There Kayla, I think it looks just like you." I nearly cried because I felt that I looked like this really ugly person that I once knew. (when my self-esteem was down)

The good news is that when I got home my mom told me to change it back and to keep changing it until he got the idea. And that is what I did. So everything's good!

Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha, but I do own Noir Angel, which this is based on, so don't steal! I also own both songs used in this chapter, so don't steal them either!

Hidden Amber 

Chapter 19- And End to One, A start anew

Two Months later

Kagome and Sango walked down the street from the school as the sun rained down on them. Their book bags and arms full of there school books. The school year was over, both passing the school year they had completed grade ten.

Summer was here and that meant that the club would be open for most nights of the week, Kagome and Sesshomaru would have to talk about that.

Yet the club wouldn't seem the same anymore. Sango had gotten a new position working at the counter; she didn't need to help Kagome anymore. That's because Milla didn't exist anymore. She was no more.

Kagome was simply Kagome, one of the two managers at the club. Even if Milla was crying out for a show that she use to do, Kagome couldn't let her out. She simply couldn't.

"Kagome…" Sango asked turning to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"I know things have been hard since Inu-Yasha found out about O.D.I and things," Sango said in a short whisper. "And I know that I can't understand how you feel, but you're still ashamed of yourself, you can't go on thinking like that. He hurt you, and you hurt him, you're even."

"I'm not ashamed of myself for O.D.I," Kagome looked to the ground. "I'm ashamed because even after we were even, I broke his last string of hope."

"…Kagome?"

"The day I came back to school, after Miroku and you left me," she explained briefly. "He caught me and started asking me questions. They were easy…but then…"

Sango stared at her friend reading all her emotions that were clearly being read on her face. She let her friend carry on, being her friend, she listened.

"He asked me if everything I've ever told him as Milla was a lie."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him everything I ever told him was a lie."

"Um…wasn't it all a lie?"

"Only O.D.I was a lie, around him I was myself," she sighed. "Sango you were right when you said he looked horrible, but that was nothing to what I had expected him to react. He had hope Sango…he had hoped that even if O.D.I was about getting even. He was hoping I cared."

"Kagome…did he really fall in love with you?"

"No man could possibly fake that look in his eyes," Kagome reached the top of the stairs to her home. "I'm not sure if he would ever get over this…or me."

"Kagome…your not saying this because your really afraid of what you may have done," Sango confronted her friend. "I know these thoughts, I had simpler ones around Miroku, and you really fell for him."

Kagome stared at the ground before she nodded, "I did."

&&&&&&

Summer had been going for a week now. Kagome was busy looking at the rent payments in the office for the club. The club has lost a month worth of rent when the police has shut the club down after the simple robbery had shut the club down after the simple robbery had turned into a rape/homicide. The guy still hadn't been caught.

The figures showed it would be a rough summer with a clean sail when the school would reopen for a new school year.

"How do things look," Rin poked in the door.

"We'll be okay I think, good thing my mom's helping with the figuring," Kagome answered.

"That's good," Rin smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, just close the door, ok?"

Rin did as she was told and closed the door behind her before she sat down. Rin smiled at Kagome again, "How have things been?"

"I've been fine," Kagome grinned. "What do you want?"

Rin stared in astonishment, "H-how'd you know?"

"You never have awkward conversations unless you're nervous Rin," Kagome took a quick glance at the security camera.

"OH! Fine huffed. "I want you to come down and hear Sessy-chan sing."

"He's what!"

"Singing," Rin repeated with a grin.

That was defiantly the last thing Kagome had expected Rin to ask. Sesshomaru never sang. Sure he was lead, but Inu-Yasha or Kouga did all the vocals. They were punk rockers; they didn't have to be good singers. (In other words Inu and Kouga suck!)

"Alright," Kagome sighed putting some bills in the office desk. "But this had better be good."

"It is I swear!" Rin said. She opened the door of the office and started out the door and down some stairs and was now on the backstage. "Come on, there starting."

Kagome sighed but followed the young fourteen-year-old girl onto the back stage and stared out onto the main stage. There was Sesshomaru's band playing, the music only starting moments ago, Kagome listened of course, but only sounded the same as all the right of their music,

The same beat in the music, only mixed into a slower clam beat, almost like a sad slow song. Almost like the kind Kagome always heard on the radio.

_Rain drops falling from the sky_

_The clouds so dark and sad_

_Crying for all it's worth_

Kagome's mouth gapped a little and turned to a grinning Rin. "His voice is a lot softer when he sings." Kagome was too shocked to reply.

_Such a sad feeling overcoming me_

_I can feel its pain_

_Cutting me to nothing_

"His voice is softer, who would have thought," Kagome agreed with Rin.

_I stare and watch as it comes closer_

_The feeling that is so foreign and far_

_I can't simply understand this feeling_

_It's so deep down inside of me_

Rin turned to Kagome and looked straight at her. She thought weather or not she should tell Kagome something important.

_Just set me free_

_So lost within this feeling_

_So cold without you here_

_Set me free!_

"Kagome I think you have every right to know something very important," Rin said.

_I feel it chilling down my spine_

_Killing my sense of feeling_

_I feel the need to look away_

_But I can't bring myself to it_

"What it is," Kagome turned to face Rin.

Rin felt her stomach fall out as she tried to find her words. "Well you see…"

_I continue to stare out of control_

_The feeling is stronger now_

_And I can't fight it!_

"Sesshomaru maybe singing this song, but he didn't write it," Rin stated, "Inu-Yasha did..."

_Just set me free_

_So lost within this feeling_

_So cold without you here_

_Set me free!_

"…For you."

_I look over and see you there_

_Your smile so clear and true_

_I cannot help but smile_

_Only because I feel so lost within your eyes_

"He wrote this for me…" she stared out at Inu-Yasha who was playing his bass and staring out at the crowd, also watching the band. "When?"

"He started it after St. Valentines."

'_Our first kiss,"_ she thought.

There so clear 

_They're so powerful_

_I'm just so lost within them_

"He practiced it really hard, but when O.D.I came around he lost it so Sessohmaru said he'd sing it for him," Rin said. "I'm not sure if I should have told you, Inu-Yasha wasn't, but I thought you should have been told."

I was set free 

_I'm so lost within this feeling_

_It's so warm with you here_

_You set me free_

Kagome turned from Rin and said, "I'm sorry Rin, I have work to do." With that, Kagome left to her office. Yet unknown to even Kagome, when she would make it to the office she would start to cry.

&&&&

Only three days later Kagome was organizing a charity festival that was taking place at the club. Some rich friends of Akira's mother had rented it out for a charity fundraiser for homeless shelters. And Kagome was automatically put in charge of putting it together.

The idea was to have a fashion show for new styles of Kimono's. Sesshomaru knowing nothing about fashion just said he would take care of the food and entertainment. So that left Kagome to work on the fashion ramp and make a make-up room for all the models.

It was a harder job then Kagome would have thought. She had worked for five hours straight already, and still she had nowhere near as done as there should have been. Kouga was outside working on the ramp that would be used for the walkway.

Sesshomaru already got the fancy restaurant next door to serve the food, since the club didn't have a kitchen. And of course the tables were hard to get, but the renters had gave them the money to get the tables.

She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She had been up for twelve hours before working her five hours when she came to the club. She planed it, log and hard, but it just didn't work. Not that easily done thought.

"Why don't you go home," Sesshomaru called to her by the bottom of the stage.

"I'm fine, I just need some coffee," she yawned again.

"Just go home, you've been up for so long," Sesshomaru told her. "We have plenty of Youkai and hanyou's helping, it's three in the morning, if you want to help, go home and come back around lunch."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"…Alright."

&&&&&

Of course when she had come back at one that afternoon she was shocked to find the place almost completely done. The ramp was done, all but it had to be painted, and all the tables were almost all set. She stared in ah. It didn't even look like the club anymore.

Some of the designers were already getting their things ready for the show that night. She moved in where some youkai were already finishing setting the tables. She stared around as she wondered what had happen over the course of the time she was gone.

Rested and well, she returned to the stage area where she had left her plans for the stage. She found the pages turned to the very end, meaning Kouga had looked through it and had finished it almost completely.

"Welcome back Kagome," she heard Kouga greet her. "Have a good rest."

"Yes, what about you, aren't you tired?"

"No, I'm only starting to, as soon as I'm finished here I'm taking a nap before the show, Ayame got into the show," Kouga said.

"Oh really? Who's designs did she get under?"

"That Yokia Rei person," Kouga replied.

"Yokia-san," Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yeah…"

"That's Sango's idol!"

"She is…"

"She's so famous," Kagome explained.

"That's probably why Sango nearly freaked out when I told her," Kouga thought back.

It was true that Yokia Rei was Sango's idol, Yokia's cloths were so well known in girl world, that hey all knew she designed many of the cloths that were found in movies, or even on video game characters.

"Oh yeah, Sango got her stuff into the show, she wants you to model her Kimono, as well as Rin, she's back stage, go see her now."

"Me…in the show?"

"Why not, your Sango's best model…her only fulltime model," Kouga explained.

"Okay…I'll go see her then."

Kagome had made her way to back stage where many of the designers had their Kimono's under a watchful eye. She spotted Sango, waved and greeted her friend before she made it to her. Sango smiled and greeted in response.

"It's great you're here, I have the perfect Kimono just waiting for you to wear it," Sango cheered, taking out a plastic bag with the kimono inside. "Go try it on."

"Now? There's still four hours until the show starts," Kagome said.

"I need the time, I have a lot of kimonos to wear, but this one has to fit correctly."

"Fine," she replied taking the kimono from her friend and headed towards the bathroom since, the curtain change rooms weren't completely done yet, or were already in use.

When she returned from the bathroom she found herself a very red shade, it almost looked as if it went with the shade of magenta that her Kimono was. It was magenta with yellow at the ends and collar. It slipped off her shoulders elegantly, and made her look much older then her age.

The Kimono had a long slit in the leg like a Chinese kimono, letting some leg to be shown. Her stocking was the usual white color, but it went all the way up her leg. That left her with the traditional style wooden shoes and natural yellow obi the Japanese have been worn for centuries.

"Wow! It's you! So sexy, but not too much skin showing," Rin, cheered. "I'm gonna get Sessy to get me one for the next festival!"

"Do you really think he's let you wear something like that?"

"No, but I'll wear it anyway," Rin grinned.

"I think it's a little big, it's falling off my shoulders," Kagome explained.

Sango and Rin giggled, "It's suppose to be doing that."

"Great…" she sighed.

&&&&

Of course like Sesshomaru had promised everything had come perfectly into order. The crowd was all neatly seated into their place, they had all gotten their appetizers and some bands played some quiet slow music for the older adults to enjoy.

In just a few minutes the fashion show was going to start, music while the show went on was going to be provided by Sesshomaru's band, them unknowingly being voted into the show. So now, they were going to play in the show, while Kagome walked around for the whole room to look at her. Sure she was use to this stuff as Milla, but she wore and did what she was comfortable with.

As Milla, she was free to act the fool without anyone really knowing whom to make fun of, they could make fun of Milla, but it wouldn't hurt Milla, she didn't exist. Kagome as the walkway model was so different; everyone knew she was just a girl whom has never modeled in her life.

She sighed as the person in charge back stage called the models to line up in the order their designers were placed. She was 17th in line of 18 places. She heard Sesshomaru's band start to play their soft music.

It was strange for them to lay such soft music, even with Sesshomaru singing so softly. It wasn't right. Kagome put on a false smile as she realized, just for this show, everyone was pretending to be something they weren't tonight.

Kagome let her smile fall flat as she sighed deeply. Everyone was changing just for this night, but she reminded herself, it was only for tonight. After tonight, everything would be back to normal, and then some.

Finally, after half an hour of standing in line, Kagome got to the front, as did Rin. They pushed themselves out onto the stage, more of Rin doing so because she suddenly has a very fake smile stuck on her face. A trait given to a face when they were super nervous.

"Don't worry Rin, it's almost over," Kagome whispered to Rin.

They made it down the ramp, did the classic stop and smile, and then turned before walking back downs the runway. Things look smooth for them both, more of for Rin as she had finally clamed down. Yet things went down hill on the way back for Kagome.

As she made it back to the home free space she almost panicked when she saw Inu-Yasha there in the corner of the stage area with his brother and Kouga. While they were both looking at the there instruments, he was staring directly at her. Into her eyes, and into her soul.

She found herself breathing harder, and blushing hotly while looking slightly away from him. She still couldn't believe that he was staring at her so intensely, so…inhuman, yet so human…or hanyouish. Either way, he was using her as a window.

"You okay," Rin asked when they made it backstage.

"Yes."

"Kagome," Sango called waving cheerfully. "You two were great! I can't believe how well those Kimono's fit you, Rin you look so cute, just the right amount of sexiness a young woman should have. And Kagome you look so much older, the look turned out so much better then I would have ever thought it would have."

"Thanks," they replied.

"Now you guys can change," Sango smiled. "Oh yeah, Miroku wanted to talk to you, he's in the light booth."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Kagome said making her way to stage left. She stepped onto the back stairs and went into the wall that leads to the lighting booth. The stairs went thought a wall just beside the left wall of the club. She opened the door to the booth and opened before entering.

"Hey," Miroku greeted her.

"Good."

Miroku and a few other people were in the booth, Kagome knew many of them, but there was an older woman I the booth, sitting in a chair by the light adjustments, but was simply watching the show. "Well it would seem Yokia-san here wanted to talk one of the managers of the club."

"Yokia-san," her eyes widened as she realized, just who that woman was. The woman turned and greeted her, "Hello."

"H-hello," Kagome gave her new guest a bow.

"I was down there watching the show backstage, but after seeing half the show, I just had to talk to the one of the club managers, I did talk to that Sesshomaru fellow, but he said I should come talk to you."

"He did?"

"Oh yes, he seemed quiet sure it would better to talk to you."

"What about Yokia-san," Kagome asked.

The older woman smiled, "I wanted to talk to you about your friends cloths designs."

"Yes, what is it," she asked. By this time, both Kagome and Miroku were focusing on the woman.

"Well once I saw her designs I feel in love with the concept of being in a sexy kimono, but hardly anything being shown. I didn't think it was possible, but your friend has done so, I wish to talk to her about a scholarship into a fashion school someday. I think her designs could really go far."

"You do?"

"Yes, I think her designs are full of life and wonder, and her being teenager, she can see what it is that makes a teenager, she knows what they would like," Rei Yokia smiled deeply. "And a side from that, I wanted to ask you if young Milla would be singing tonight?"

"Huh?"

Both her and Miroku were stung not to many people outside the usually teens at the club knew thing about Milla. Kagome shook her head, "No…Milla doesn't sing here anymore."

"She doesn't, that's too bad, my niece told me about her, I heard she was quiet the singer," Yokia sighed. "Too bad."

"Who's your niece, might I asked," Kagome asked.

" Yokia Kazumi," she replied. "She goes to the middle school, she use to come to the club every week, that was before that horrible robbery, her mother wouldn't let her go since, but likely, I could bring her myself tonight." Rei waved out the window to a young girl sitting at a table with an older gentleman. "She's here with my husband."

"I'm sure I've seen her around," Kagome replied.

"Well, I better go back down, I'll make sure I talk to your friend about that scholarship tonight," she bowed to Kagome. "Nice meeting you." With that, she left out the exit backstage.

"I don't know about you Kagome, but I think that's a sign."

"It can't be," she replied.

"Well, why don't you just sing one more time?"

"Milla doesn't exist anymore," she told her friend.

"Milla doesn't…but Kagome does."

Some of the people in the lighting booth turned and smiled at Kagome. Cheering her on, letting her know, they thought it was a wonderful idea. She stared at everyone, who was looking at her with bright smiles and cheering. "And I just so happened to have that music of that song you wrote complete."

"Didn't I tell you to forget that song," she said.

"Yes, but I couldn't help it, such beautiful words needed such a thing like music to go with it."

"Oh shut up already," a guy next to Miroku said.

"I can't just sing now, everything is booked up," Kagome told Miroku.

"Not according to Sesshomaru, he has many openings, and according to him, the entertainment starts in just a few minutes."

"You all planned this," she screamed. "I can't, I'm not ready, I haven't practiced, and I'll make a fool of myself."

"No one will ever notice, nor care," Miroku smiled.

"Fine…but might I add Miroku…after tonight…your going to find yourself with a few bruise and other nice things like that."

"It will be worth it," Miroku smiled wiping out a walkie-talkie. "Hey Sango, Kagome's going to sing!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Your all dead!"

"That's nice Kagome," Sango replied from the walkie-talkie. "Miroku that's great, you're so getting a treat tonight!"

"YES!"

"Hey Rin, Kagome's singing," Sango told Rin who was staying close to Sango that night."

"You guys…." Kagome sighed.

"Sorry, you better come down, if your still going to sing that is," Sango replied.

"Alright."

&&&&&&

After making it backstage, Kagome realized that all the models and designers were now cleaning up from the fashion show. Kagome hurried around to look for Sango and Rin. After moving through more people then really should have been backstage she found Rin and Sango. Rin already changed back into her normal cloths.

"Sango, should I change or something," Kagome asked.

"No, you look fine in that, but I have to fix that hair," Sango said taking out a comb and hair spray.

"O-okay," she said.

After a few minutes Kagome looked in the mirror. To really finish off the look of a festival night, Sango had given Kagome the traditional hair, consisting of a loose bun, with it Sango has found some magenta flowers, and had put them around her bun, so it matched the Kimono.

"You ready?" Rin asked.

"Yes…why?"

"Good, Sessy says your up next," Rin, cheered.

"What! You guys are killing me tonight!"

"Sorry, but you agreed to it, we have to push you," Rin told Kagome.

"You guys are going to be the end of me," Kagome sighed yet again.

"Go! Your next," Sango pushed her to where Sesshomaru was standing. "GO!"

"Fine."

Finally Kagome walked towards where Sesshomaru was standing. He didn't turn his head or eyes, but once again he did that creepy thing where he knew whom was standing next to him without looking. "You ready Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're on then."

"It's been a while, I'm a little nervous," she said him before she stepped out onto the stage. As usually she felt a small jolt of fear in her stomach, but as usual she carried on. Fear couldn't stop her, not this far in the game.

Her music started and she stopped in the middle of the runway. She held the microphone that was on a stand. She picked it off the stand and held it close to her mouth.

Why am I even here in this place? 

_I'm only one of many_

_Everyone copying the other_

_Everyone's the same_

The room was silent, much unlike the days the club were open. You could hear the students dancing, hear them cheering. It was dead quiet, adult seemed to respect the ones performing with silence, but it was slightly creepy to Kagome.

_All they ever do is play someone _

_Just as if they are playing a part in a play_

_There all just puppets in this perfect world_

Pretending to be a perfect being 

Of course, Kagome knew, after tonight, things would be right again. The club would be busy with students partying and having fun on their summer break. Things would be good again.

_You were the same as them_

_Living in a black shadow_

_I pushed myself away _

You only were sucked in 

Kagome felt herself slightly embarrassed singing this song for everyone. Yet, like Inu-Yasha…Kagome had already written a song, about him. It was more on the lines of a poem, she had written it, if only to explain the trouble she was in when she opening confessed to herself that she had fallen for him.

_Once so lost in a perfect world_

_Unperfected, I tired to be free_

I never knew you did as well 

There was so much tied into what he had told her over the last few months of their affair. (Not sure if that's the right word) She told him things she never told anyone else before. As he did as well. And she now seemed to understand something about him. He was well known in the school, but he didn't want to be. As she did as well, she wanted to be known, but not as Milla, only she didn't have the guts to be just Kagome.

_Just so lost in the shadows_

_I can't believe it_

_Someone within the shadows_

Someone just like me 

…But now, she had taken that chance…

_You were by my side_

_You let me be who I wanted to be_

No more lies, I'm just so free 

Now…she was simply Kagome, Milla didn't exist anymore. Only Kagome existed, and she was free to be perfect, in her own way. A hard worker in Math, and a struggling student in English speaking. That was who Kagome was, the average teenager, who just so happened to help run a teens dance club. She was free.

Her music ended and she had finally gotten over her fear of doing what she loved without Milla. She bowed, as any proper singer would in a real fancy restaurant, and then she turned and exited the stage area.

"KAGOME!" Rin cheered. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Is that the song Miroku told me you were writing?"

"Yes"

"WOW!" Sango replied.

"So…I'm going to go change now," Kagome told them. "This Kimono is really heavy."

They nodded as Kagome turned back to the change room. After giving herself a few minutes of changing and letting her hair down, she put her Kimono back on the rack, before she returned to where Sango and Rin were now sitting. Sango from way back looked like she was sleeping, but Rin was fanning her with the fan what went with her Kimono.

"What happened?"

"You won't believe it, Yokia Rei just gave Sango a scholarship for a fashion collage for when she graduates."

"I heard, how much," Kagome asked.

"$100, 000," Rin told Kagome. "Per year, for Kijo Kana School of fashion and design." (Again I keep using my friend's nickname)

Kagome's eyes widened, "The fashion school that's almost as hard to get into as Tokyo U?"

"Yes," Rin nodded. "Sango fainted afterwards."

"I would imagine."

"Kagome, you look tired, Miroku says he'll be down in a few minutes to take over, I'm going to go home, you should too."

"Well I am tired, good night Rin, you better go home with Sesshomaru or Inu-Yasha, you're a young lady, but there's still dangers."

"I'm going home with Sessy, Inu-Yasha left a few minutes ago."

"Well that's good, good night."

With that Kagome turned and exited the back stage exit as she pushed the heavy metal door open. She heard the door close behind her as she cut through the alley and onto the sidewalk of the street. She breathed in deeply as the cool crisp night air hit her lungs.

She was surprised so many good things had happened that night. The renters were very happy with the turnout. The Fashion show went well, things for Sango were finally turning out, and Kagome got to sing on stage once more, she knew it would probably be her last time at the club singing, but she felt it turned out wonderfully.

Yet some things still lingered on in her mind. Inu-Yasha. He continued to look at her, stealing glances, even after everything, Kagome thought that he would at least try and stay away from her, but that wasn't the case. It was only turned into the old days, only without the bullying, yet with a twist.

His eyes always showed so much emotion, Kagome guessed the emotion he wouldn't let himself share with the world. That left her just wondering, how a pair of eyes could be so powerful, he shared the same eyes as his older brother…yet Sesshomaru's couldn't hold so much power in one glance.

She sighed as she shook the thought off. All she knew, next time she saw him; she'd have to face him. He couldn't talk to her, only his eyes could. He wanted something, so much that it sometimes scared Kagome when he stole glances. She'd have to talk to him.

That's when Kagome realized just how much Kami must have wanted her to talk to Inu-Yasha. Just as she turned the corner to her home, he sat on a bench. He was sipping on some hot beverage from a coffee shop, judging by the cup.

Being a hanyou, he turned and looked straight at her. That destroyed Kagome's idea of turning and going to Sango's. Yes, kami really liked to screw her up! He had finished, or didn't want his drink anymore because he threw it away in the garbage not two feet from him.

Only a few feet kept her from him. He stared at her with these eyes Kagome could hardly bear to look at. They sent so much guilt threw her system that it scared her. Knowing that somehow she caused someone, even a jerk like Inu-Yasha so much pain.

She stepped closer to him, a little afraid of what might happen, she was just about past him, when she felt it. He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder to tell her to stop without hurting her.

"We need to talk."

"About O.D.I right?" she replied without turning.

"Only a little bit."

"Then what?"

"I have to tell you Kagome, I never expected something like O.D.I, I can't say I deserved it, but I also can't say that I didn't, but besides that point, I also have to tell you that…even thought it was all a lie, I forgive you for it," he told her. "Yet… even though you hurt me a lot…I don't understand it myself…but it would seem that I'm in love with you."

Kagome still didn't turn to face him, she couldn't turn, and it frightened her to think of what the look on his face might look like. Yet she ended up facing him in a twist of fate when he stepped back and tilted her head up by using his thumb and index finger, she never got to look at him that second because as soon as she forced her to face him, his lips were pressed against hers.

The kiss was sadly hardly anything to brag about. It was just skin touching skin, she didn't react to it, she couldn't, her mind had just gone completely blank. All she could think about was what was going to happen the second he pulled away.

That happened a second later, he pulled away, and looked almost to the sky, as if he could read the stars. Yet Kagome knew he couldn't. She knew he was trying to fight back all his emotion. She always thought it was easy for hanyou's and youkai, she guessed it was even hard when it was something that really hurt them on the inside.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he replied. "I shouldn't have done that." He then stepped ahead again, but this time kept going down the street. Kagome could feel her hot tears pour down her cheeks in streams. She closed her eyes and as she let it all burst free from herself.

"Everything I told you was the truth," she said loud enough so she knew he heard her clearly. "O.D.I was a lie, but the things Mil- I told you were things that were all true. I lied when you asked me, I thought I couldn't let you know, but I can't hold it anymore."

She turned so quickly she felt dizzy, he already was facing her with his head only turned slightly in her direction, "Inu-Yasha, you should know what while O.D.I was going on, I learned things about you I never knew, you were kind, and sweet, and a real gentleman. And because I got to know you so well, I only realized a few days ago, because I saw the real you, I fell in love with you."

Her tears continued to run hotly down her cheeks as she watched him turn to face him completely. Her cheeks felt warm, but she also did on the inside. She smiled widely when she saw his expression; it was shocked, confused and happy all at once. The most emotion she's ever seen on his face ever. "And, I'd be honored if you cam over here and kissed me again."

It didn't take Inu-Yasha an other thought, he was already in front of her, with his arms around her slim waist, holding onto her like she might fade away. She held into him as well, her arms locked around him neck, forcing him down closer towards her.

"_Wait until everyone hears about this_," Kagome thought as she continued to kiss Inu-Yasha.

The End

&&&&

Kiaira: Okay everyone! That's the end…until the epilogue is out, it will be shorter, so it will be out soon. The epilogue basically just tells what happened over the next few years, but not in summary, in a normal story wise.

Man it has been busy here, I just got a Chinchilla, and it's a baby so it could take some time.

Just a question, what was everyone's fav O.D.I date?

Oh and with the two-oringinal songs I have in this chapter, I was just wondering if anyone would be interested in writing some music for either song. I'd love it if maybe someone would send me a file of them playing an instruments and or singing either one. I'd love to receive some.

Love you all, thank you for all your love and support throughout the fic!


	20. In the End

Kiaira: Last chapter…I was really disappointed in the reviews for last chapter, I was hoping to end this fic with 500 reviews, but I don't think that's going to happen. Oh well.

Thanks to the following:

KeeraSango: Well if you like Mir/San I have a new fanfic out called Blind Homicides, it's a Mir/San with very little Inu/Kag, you might like that better. And this fanfic is based off my manga, and high school was the setting.

Anime-angel: Thank you

Khstennis01: Lol thank you so much

Kiyoteh-Kiaira: Yes it did Kiaira-chan, thanks for all your support!

Mila2504: Thank you, I am excited to post the last chapter, but I'm not to sure if anyone will like it.

Nyechan: A chinchilla looks like a pikachu, only it has a squirrels tail, mouse ears and moves like a rabbit. It's super cute.

VampyreMistress99: I personally enjoyed the date where Kagome won the stuffed puppy for Inu, lol I was laughing very hard.

Oniyurigaaru: Thanks

Fox-firechick: Chinchilla are the best! Go CHILLY KAWAII ATTACK NOW! Sorry very hyper at the moment.

Lhaewen: Don't worry about it.

Dreamcacther16: Thanks Morgan

Akileh: Thank you so much, check out my other fics if you like.

Lonelylulaby: Yes I loved that too. So funny

North-Park: The dresses are awesome

Kijo-Kana: Your welcome

Chibineko192: Well that is what the epilogue is for isn't it, lol. And yes I think there might be a sequel.

Inu and Kag fan till death: Hope you enjoy my other fics. Bwt the way, I just got back from your profile, don't hate Kikyo so much, if you really truly think about it. You'd be very angry too if you come alive again and find the main you were going to give your status up for with another woman. You see, woman didn't have a purpose really back then, and only Miko's were seen as people, so if she left with Inu-Yasha she could have been a non-person like other woman. Sorry it's just I have so many Kikyo bashers reading my fics and it bothers me.

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I do own Noir Angel, so don't steal.

Hidden Amber

Epilogue

After a few years of dating Kagome and Inu-Yasha broke up due to going to different colleges.

Kagome was going to the main land to study the teaching arts. While Inu-Yasha stayed in Tokyo and was studying law.

Sango and Miroku were still going strong, and were both happy. Sango worked on her fashion school scholarship. While Miroku took over the club after Kagome and Sesshomaru left for college. He also studied business. They were quite happy, Sango was also expecting in six months. Amazingly she healed over the years, Miroku is overly joyed.

The club has become a bar everything but Saturday and holidays, then it was a teen club, legally licensed and going well.

Yet the spring break had come, and everyone was back together, even Kagome was welcome back at the club, with a welcome sign that said, "Welcome back Kagome, we missed you and your voice."

And so, everyone spent a night at the Higurashi shrine catching up and laughing. Things seemed completely normal, that is until Sesshomaru asked Kagome an important question for Inu-Yasha as Sesshomaru put it, "He was chickening out."

By the time Inu-Yasha was done strangling Sesshomaru and what Sesshomaru asked was confirmed true, Kagome was a deep red.

While Miroku and Sango were completely shocked and stared at the three, both in denials in what they thought they heard.

"Did Sesshomaru just asked Kagome to marry Inu-Yasha," Miroku's mouth hung wide open.

"I think he just did," Sango's mouth too was open.

Of course things quieted down and everything was back to normal, of course that was until Kagome said yes, if Inu-Yasha truly meant it.

He did, so of course the group was now admiring the couple kissing. That made Rin grin hopelessly, and Miroku who wanted to gag. (I get the idea he doesn't mind kissing, he just doesn't like watching others do it)

Kagome and the others spent most of the summer planning the wedding, and helping Sango and Miroku with the soon to be parents.

So things seemed perfect, even when the college year started up again and they left, but they kept in closer touch.

So this is how the story ends. Sango and Miroku got their family. Kagome and Inu-Yasha got their second happy ending, and Sesshomaru no longer have to listen to a lovesick Inu-Yasha for another year.

The End

888

Kiaira: he ending was so stupid, I wrote three different versions, but then something would happen to it, so this was all I could do. I'm sorry, but here's some good news….

A SEQUEL! But of what… I don't know. Give me idea; you are all the ones who want one. Give me a sequel idea, just an idea for a few chaptered fanfic.

Thanks everyone, I hope you all loved this fic as much as I loved to write it.

This fanfic is dedicated with lots of hugs towards my best friend Morgan, and my friend, Big Gay Mike, whom Akira is based off of, so Akira lives on!


	21. I'M NOT DEAD, NEWS ABOUT SEQUEL!

Kiaira: I just want everyone to know that I am not dead. I have been workign on my fics for motnsh now and have alots of updates, but I can't find the time to update, but I have some good news.

I have some of my best friends in the world helping me out. They wanted to help me type up some of the fics I'm doing that I can't find time to work on. so before the end of the week I'm going to have at least two updates, and I can asure you, one of them is the Sequel to Hidden Amber. Yeah finally -

Until then, I love you all!

Kiaira


End file.
